Eu Irei Ate O Céu Com Você
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Amu é uma grande patinadora artística, rumo a se tornar a melhor do mundo... até ela encarar grandes competições e ficar cercada de companheiros de esporte e pela mídia. Quando as coisas parecem não ter como piorar, Amu começa a ser assombrada pelo espírito de Ikuto, que foi morto recentemente. Agora, Amu está cheia de curiosidades: como ikuto morreu? Qual a história pessoal dele?
1. A ganhadora de 10 bilhões de dólares

**Eu irei ate o céu com você **

Amu é uma grande patinadora artística, rumo a se tornar a melhor do mundo... até ela encarar grandes competições e ficar cercada de companheiros de esporte e pela mídia. Para aumentar a pressão, Amu ainda tem que lidar com o dia a dia escolar, o qual nem sempre é tão simples. Quando as coisas parecem não ter como piorar, Amu começa a ser assombrada pelo espírito de Ikuto, que foi morto recentemente. Agora, Amu está cheia de curiosidades: como ikuto morreu? Qual a história pessoal dele? Eles podem ficar juntos? Além do mais, por que ele a está perseguindo?

**A ganhadora de 10 bilhões de dólares**

-Sonho muito estranho eu tive estava nevando minhas lagrimas corria entre meus olhos um campo coberto pela neve não se via nada alem da escuridão.

**Montreal, Canadá ginásio **

-Trazendo a vocês o segundo round da "competição feminina de patinação no gelo" de Montreal, Canadá. [ ? ]

- Nos rankings do programa curto, [ ? ]

- nós temos Ria Juitiev da Rússia, que pegou o primeiro lugar depois de fazer uma apresentação esmagadora.( Nota : eu não sei muito sobre Patinação sei que programa curto é uma lista com elementos obrigatórios que os patinadores devem cumprir como saltos, giros etc.)

-Agora, Nós temos a Japonesa Hinamori Amu.- Será ela capaz de se Classificar para o programa livre ? [ ? ]

- Preste atenção. Se acalme e vá. [ - Disse seu treinador Peter ]

- Você não precisa me dizer isso. [ - Disse Amu sempre sua personalidade fria sem sorri . ]

- No gelo, nos apresentamos a Japonesa Hinamori Amu ... [ ? – disse um dos apresentador do ginásio ]

- Bom , estou indo. [ disse amu se dirigido ao centro da pista de gelo .]

-"Ok, agora olhe para min."- "A ganhadora de 10 bilhões de dólares dignos de beleza."

-"olhem para a maravilhosa Hinamori Amu !"-" A partir daqui, minha lenda começará.

-"Aqui, eu vou dar o primeiro passo rumo á Torino... Rumo ás Olimpíadas!"

Amu no centro do ginásio a musica começa a soar bela melodia fazendo suas acrobacia é giros no ar.

-" Eu comsegui!.."

Levando as pessoal a loucura com sua apresentação de amu .

-" Eu posso fazer isso." [ - Disse amu convite. ]

-" O melhor e mais prefeito Triplo Luts que já fiz !."** – " Lá Vou eu!." **

Dando um salto muito alto dando 3 giros no ar Amu mais algo da errado seu salto triplo fazendo Amu cair no meio do ginásio deixado a des acordada .

**- Ah não ! **[ seu treinador preocupado ]

E quando isso um lindo som de musica acontecia tudo estava prefeito ate o palco demora na causando um acidente pessoal corria para socorre os músicos la avia um homem de cabelos azuis olhas de safira .

**No hospital do ginásio **

De pois de seu erro no salto Amu desmaiado fui levada a enfermaria que fico desacordada por 2 horas .

- Amu- clan ! [ seu treinador chamando ]

- ei Amu- clan!

- Treinador ? [- disse amu acordado ]

- Sim, sou eu .

- O Takishima.- você esta bem , Amu ?

- estau bem [ disse amu leva dado da cama ]

- ainda eu estou viva . – aonde eu estou ?

- você ... não se lembra ?

- ... Lembrei. Minha cabeça dói .

- No fim . Ria venceu no total. Em segundo lugar ficou a canadense, Stacery.

- Em terceiro lugar, a americana Dominique.

- isso parece um resultado satisfatório. [ - disse amu seria ]

- bem. Não é como se nós tivéssemos perdido nossa chance de ir para Torino.

- Sem desistir, nós precisamos nos concentrar no próximo.

Uma mulher seria vaidosa cheia de jóias escutava a conversa de Amu seu Treinador .

**- Eu imagino se será assim tão Fácil... [ ? ]**

-"É a Sra. Desagradável ."[ penso amu o que já escutaria . ]

- Aquela foi um queda espetacular, Amu-san. [ ? ]

- Como você se sente?

- Ah... Graças ao bem atendimento que recebi, me sinto ótima!

- bem. Isso foi ate você chegar, treinadora Mishiro.

- Isso não me surpreende.[ - disse Mishiro sentado ao lado de uma cadeira estava por cima na cama de amu . ]

- No final das contas, mesmo que você tenha sofrido um imprevisto, você se saiu bem por um tempo.- Eu ofereço minha simpatia á você.

- muito obrigada por isso. [ amu meia irritada ]

- por falar nisso, você ainda não consegue sorrir, não é mesmo ?

- é...

- Enquanto eu assistia aquele rosto completamente sem expressões durante a sua performance, eu quase confundo você como uma estatua Budista e começo a rezar. Rara

- B-bem, isso. [ amu sem excreção nei uma seu rosto mesmo ouvindo essa palavra da sr. Mishiro ]

- por favor olhe para o mundo que você esta contra.- As deusas da patinação no gelo do mundo são Ria Garnet Juitiev, Gabriella papi Pozzo, a senta da Itália, e a americana Dominque Miller.

- Cada uma tem seu estilo próprio, e mesmo assim o melhor aspecto de cada performance são seus sorrisos.

- Bem, é minha culpa. Mesmo que eu diga pra ela o tempo todo...[ disse seu treinador meio preocupado ]

- Um sorriso durante uma performance é um item indispensável.

- Ninguém vai ver as virtudes de uma pessoa japonesa se ela estiver com uma cara fechada. – Se isso continuar, as chances de você ser escolhida como representante vão se tornar extremamente pequenas.

- eu entendi. [ amu meia irritado pelo o que moshiro estava falado ]

- bom, desde que eu estou no comitê de seleção, eu posso relevar isso e ajudar você.[ mishiro fala convencida ]

-" eu não suporto ela ... "

- Bem, estou de saída . – Selecionar os representantes do Japão com certeza faz você ficar ocupada.[- disse se levado da cadeira indo direção da porta]

- Ah, e não se esqueça de sorrir, ok ?

- Uma estatua Budista sem expressões não vai funcionar, não é ? [ - disse saindo de cena mishiro]

- "ah ..."

-" O que ela tem! Ela é sempre, sempre..."-"como todas essas roupas de marca, e essa maquiagem pesada..por isso que todo mundo chama ela de Sra. Desagradável ! [ Amu um cara de cão raivoso supre irritada ]

-" CHATA, chata , chata , chat..."

- " Se ser chata é assim tão comum, o futuro das patinadoras japonesas está perdido!

Que brando o clima de tensão seu treinador ver uma aura assina sair de amu .

-Isso com certeza foi legal da parte dela. [ disse treinador tira atenção ]

- Ah ...

- A treinadora Mishiro veio fazer uma visita de melhoras para você.

- você pode chamar aquilo de visita de melhoras? [ Amu brava ]

- ela não veio aqui apenas para gritar comigo?

-É, talvez... Mas eu só ouvi palavras de encorajamento.

- ahh..

- Eu tinha pensado nisso faz tempo, mas você realmente adora elogiar, não é mesmo?

Saindo da enfermaria Amu decidiu sair para anda um pouco é pensar no que tinha a com tecido hoje na competição .


	2. de volta para o Japão !

**No parque .**

Saindo da enfermaria Amu decidiu sair para anda um pouco é pensar no que tinha a com tecido hoje na competição .

-" cabei de me lembra aquele maldito sonho de novo ou melhor aquelas Le brasas feio de novo minha mente, eu não goste de lembra o que aconteceu . "[ penso amu friamente ]

Amu anda pelo o parque esquece o que aconteceu na competição ate seu telefone tocar .

**Trim trim trim ...**

- Alo ...

- mana graça a deus você a tendeu o telefone ... eu estava vendo sua apresentação pela a Tv ate ouvir que Amu Hinamori sofrei uma queda . [ Ami supre preocupada ]

- calma Ami se calma já esta tudo bem comigo só fui apenas um descuido meu já estou bem amanha mesmo estou voltado para casa .- mais como esta a coisa aqui em casa ami ? esta tudo bem com você ?

- aqui em casa esta tudo bem sim. mana graça o tadase me ajudou muito aqui em casa a fazer as tarefas de casa .

- Ami-clan agradeça o tadase por min ok.

- certo . ate mais mana . [ disse ami sorrindo de ligado o telefone ]

-" que bonitinha ami fica quando esta preocupada ."-"amanha vai ser uma longa viagem ah..."

Andado o parque Amu escuda uma voz acha mar ...

- EI VOCE CONSEGUI ME OVIR ? [? ]

-" Ah... ta onde estava vindo essa vos ?

- Ei você esta me escutado ? [ ? ]

- Eu do ouvindo de novo ...será eu to ficando louca ? não possível

Amu escuta de novo a vozes amu repara que as pessoal ao seu reto não escutava o sinal algum de que refere algum chamando outra pessoa a lei dela .Ate amu fica nervosa é grita .

- QUEM ESTA AI ? APARESA É PARA DE ME CHAMAR.[-disse amu reparando de seu alto coloca a mão na boca e saio correndo . ]

As pessoas em seu reto olha para amu com o grito que a garota deu no meio do publico .

- " droga o que aquilo ? parecia que algum me chamava eu não via .

- arrr ...melhor eu volta para o hotel esta ficado trade.

**De volta para o Japão . **

Amu desse do avião entra no erro porto quando entra no portão principal é rodeada pelos jornalistas .

- Ola la vem ela a Sr. Hinamori Amu . [ ? ]

- Vamos rápido [ ? ]

- Senhorita Hinamori , uma palavra sobre o resultado da competição. [ ? ]

- Sendo você a única representante do Japão seu grade erro levou a baixa pontuação.- o que você acha que foi a causa ?

- Você tem alguma coisa á dizer para o publico Sr. Hinamori ?

A penas Amu fica em silêncio não respondi nei umas das perguntas dos jornalista .

O que apenas em seu lado sua treinadora e seu treinador respondia as perguntas dos rebotes .

- Nos vamos marcar uma conferencia para outro dia . [ - disse Sr. Mishiro ]

- Ela esta cansada da viagem. Então por favor, sem mais perguntas hoje. [ disse seu treinador Peter. ]

Saindo do era porto Amu entra em carro com seus treinadores

- Sinceramente, todos são tão chatos esse jornalistas... [ - disse amu cruzando os braços ]

- Eu posso entender seus sentimentos, mas a mídia...o que vais sua imagem Amu . [ - disse seu treinador serio Peter ]

- Eu sei, ignorar eles . certo ?

- sim, tenha um bom descanso hoje quando chegar em casa Ami deve esta morrendo de saudades de você como sempre deve ser difícil mora sozinha quando sua Irma esta competindo em outro pais .

- Nos vamos começas a treinar depois de amanha.

- Um certo ...

Chegando um carro branco para em frente de uma Casa deixado Amu em sua residência .

- bom ate mais treinador e Sr. Mishiro tenho uma boa tarde [ - disse amu saindo do carro entrado em casa ]

**Na casa de Amu**

**- **chegue ...estou em casa .

- bem vinda mana [ Ami vindo pulado e abraçando sua Irma ]

- bem vinda de volta [- disse tadase.. aparecendo de trais de ami ]

- obrigado tadase... por cuida da ami é quando eu estaca fora .

- não fui nada já estou indo amu se cuida ate mais se precisar de min é só chamar [ - disse tadase sorrindo para amu ]

- certo... obrigada mesmo

- disponha ...

- tadase-kun já esta indo ?

- sim minha pequena

- obrigado tadase -kun [ disse ami sorrindo para tadase e se despedindo de tadase ]

tadase despedi das duas vai embora só apenas deixado amu e ami em casa

- ei ai minha irmãzinha da na hora de tomar um banho .

- eu não quero ir agora amu [ beicinho ami (- =3-) ]

- ei ..ei vamos para de reclama ami amanha você tem aula eu também de pois do banho vamos janta é dormir ok .

- ta [ fazendo a inda beicinho ami ]

De pois do banho ami e amu jantar amu leva sua Irma para o quarto colocado na cama .

- Ami boa noite .[ tanto um beijinho de boa noite em ami ]

- boa noite mana .

Indo para seu quarto amu veja a sua porta pensado o que aconteceu hoje ...

- arr.. não é nada fácil ter que treinar e competir é a inda cuidar de uma Irma de 10 anos se não fosse tadase , Yaya eu não sei o que seria de min arrr cada ano que passa fica pior já estol com 17 anos já vais 9 anos ...que se passo ..

Amu abre uma gaveta é abri um caixinha a um cadeado e uma chave nessa caixinha ela pega mine álbum, de foto retira álbum esta na caixa, pega na Mão abrindo o álbum retira uma foto de sua família esta ela quando tinha 8 anos sua Irma no colo de seu pai e sua mãe. Pequeno sorriso abre em seu rosto .

- bom é melhor eu ir dormir .

Amu deita em sua cama ate pega no sono , ate começa a sonha campo de neve estou chora novamente vejo pessoas correndo um lado para outro tudo começa fica escuro só apenas vejo sangue pelo todos lado ate senti uma pessoa esta atrais de min me puxando pelo meu braço consigo me volta ate que ...Eu acordo assuntada os grito a sorte que ami não escutou vou ate seu quarto para ver se ami esta dormindo , vejo que minha Irma dorme e vou ate cozinha para tomar um gole de água , volto para o meu eu quarto de ido na minha cama não consigo dormir , só reparo era de amanha quando minha Irma entra no meu quarto chamando para a escola a pesar de ami se apenas uma garotinha sabe se vira muito bem sozinha e conhece suas responsabilidades.

- Mana , já é de manha!

- Só mais um pouco.

- o que você esta dizendo ?

- você não tem aula hoje mana ? -você mesmo que me disse isso, favos dormir cedo por que temos que acorda cedo como nossa responsabilidade de cumprir o novo dever do dia a dia , você mesmo me diz isso sempre, agora você já esqueceu das suas responsabilidade isso que é ter um exemplo de Irma mais venha . [- disse ami seria ]

- Ei, acorde mana ! – Acorde ! [ ami puxando o lesões de amu sobre a amu ]

- Tudo bem. Eu entendi .

- já estou indo mana para a escola e ver se não atrasa para ir a escola tchau mana se cuida .

- Ami-clan !

- Obrigado .

- de nada tchau . [ disse ami saindo de cena indo para escola ]

Amu não ficava muito preocupada quando ami ilha para a escola sabia que um perua vinha busca ami todos os dia, para a escola ate que amu ficava aliviada por ami ir para a escola a sim não tinha que fica preocupada por deixa ami ir sozinha para a escola sozinha .

**Indo para a escola Amu **

Chego minha escola estou no 3 ano, sou uma aluna comum não só muito boa em algumas matérias tenho que me preocupa com as provas , os deveres com os treinos .

- Amu- clan .

- Ah, bom dia Yaya.

- Bom dia.

- foi uma pena não é ? pela sua competição .

- É , uma pena. – Mas é uma competição,não é sempre que dá tudo certo.

- Hum, isso é verdade .

-não se vou vencer da próxima vez, você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Escudo a professora sala o que me deixa mais com sono eu Nei preto atenção da matéria de inglês olho pena janela distraidamente. Ate que ...

- Amu- clan ...[?]

Ah...

Olhado para a professora novamente que explicava a matéria .olho para Yaya esta sentado para o meu lado. Escuto novamente meu nome.

- Amu-clan... [?]

- deve ser a minha imaginação ?

- você pode...? [?]

- Quem é ? " quando eu percebo falo em voz alta que vais minha professora minha turma olharem para min ."

- o que aconteceu ? [ -disse Yaya ]

- Ah, eu tive uma alucinação auditiva.-" fala em tom baixo para yaya esta ao meu lado . ]

- Não é uma alucinação. [?]

- você ouviu isso, não ouviu ?

- Eu não ouvi nada Amu .

- ah o que ... Você não pode ouvir ?

- isso quer dizer que só eu posso ouvir essa voz ?

- Então, por favor... [?]

- você é barulhento ! cale a boca ! [ disse amu irritada ]

Quando percebe a professora esta em seu lado

- É você quem é barulhenta, Hinamori- san.[ disse a professora. ]

- agora será que pode me traduzir a pagina 55 da apostila? .

- Sim.

- Amu pode me ouvir.?.. escuta eu vou traduzir o que esta escrito na apostila apenas repita o que eu vou fala coloque sua vista mais preto da apostila para eu pode ler .

Amu só sege o voz tinha que confia no que ela estava escutado sua única escolha seu inglês não era muito falado a verdade era péssimo.

**Lenda da lua** { Legend of the moon }

{- An urban slow if you have staff with the wind love the matte look of artifice and the moonis a request to your wish comes true is this legend of the moon say that a princess whocan not live with your love on earth in grid exchange can live with the human on earth she promised, which appeared to them down every spring of the year making a reality of human pure desire.}

- uma lenta urbana se você tiver com a pessoal ama vento os foscos de artifício e olhar para a lua é fazer um pedido seu desejo ser torna realidade essa lenda da lua dizem que a uma princesa que não pode viver com seu grade amor na terra em troca se pode viver com o humano na terra ela prometeu, as os descer que aparecia cada primavera do ano tornando realidade um desejo puro de humano .

Tudo que o indevido falava em inglês amu repedia suas palavra .

- Amu foi muito bem ... [ - disse professora ]

- Eu não consegui dormir.

ate que ... Amu escuta de novo aquela voz ...

- ei voce pode me ouvir Amu...


	3. Revelação ikuto tsukiyomi !

**Revelação ikuto tsukiyomi ! **

Por sorte eu não sei meu inglês fui muito bem que me vez me safar de traduzir o que estava escrito , quando o sinal do intervalo pediu saio correndo para o terraço da escola .

- Sinceramente, o que esta acontecendo?

- que bom. me desculpa mais você esta remanete escutado eu falar .. [?]

- Nos finalmente estamos sozinhos.

- O que isso significa ? – Quem é você ?

- por que eu ouço vozes na minha cabeça ?

- Não pergunte tantas coisas de uma só vez. [?]

- Bem estão explique, se você ainda quer viver.

- Viver, Hã ?isso é uma piada o que ! apenas deixe eu falar o garota estre sardinha [?]

- Você não precisa dizer coisas sem sentido.

- ok, meu nome é ikuto tsukiyomi. Tenho 20 anos , só francês. – Eu não gosto de lembrar disso mas, aparentemente eu morri eu não sei , única coisa eu pode ver fui você andado e gritei pelos algum motivo você pode me ouvir . [ ikuto ]

- Então, eu sou um fantasma, ou sei la o que pode me chama . – mais de algum jeito eu possui você.- Amu-clan .[ ikuto]

- Não acredito nisso. – isso não pode estar acontecendo.

- Eu sempre ignorei as coisas que não podiam ser explicadas cientificamente,mas agora estou ouvindo isso, então não tem jeito.

- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você.

- Então...- vá embora![ - disse Amu gritado e trava . ]

- Quem disse que você pode me possuir?

- É realmente irritante. - Então saia de dentro de min !

- opa opa calma ai estre sardinha você acha eu gostado disso ! se eu pode se sair você acha eu ta ria aqui dividido, mesmo corpo com você não me vasa ir... [ - disse ikuto tom de boxe ]

- o que você esta quero ensinar ... olha só é melhor você dar um jeito de sair se não , eu vou tenta opção de exorcista algo do dito. [ Amu seria ]

No terraço da escola e quando Amu discutir com ilkuto sobre ele ter sair do corpo dela o sinal toca do intervela ...

- o sinal tenho ir para fala de pois nos terminamos essa conversa , ae ver se cala boca e quando eu tive aula seu Baka !

- rum... garota atrevida você em ! [ ikuto irritado ]

- só apenas cala boca é difícil para você ?

- ok ! [ - disse ikuto em com formato ]

De pois que as aula acaba Amu pega seu material para ir embora ate Yaya chama ir embora juntas .

- Amu vamos embora junta Hoje ?

- Gomen Yaya mais tenho treino hoje , deixa para outro dia ok .

- também é tão ate amanha Amu .

- Ate...

**Casa de Amu **

Entro em casa vejo que minha Irma em já chego da escola falo boa tarde é saio correndo para o meu quarto entrado e fechando a porta .

- Certo, vamos continuar a conversa que estávamos tendo.

- Saia de dentro de min.

- É impossível. [ ikuto ]

- não é como se eu tivesse possuído você de propósito em primeiro lugar.

- Mas, por que eu ?

- Eu não tenho ideia do por que eu tenho que ser possuída por um fantasma Francês .

- Eu também acho, mas não tinha mais ninguém que me escutava eu chamar quando eu reparei já estava dentro de você Amu.

- Ate que você não de ser jogar fora . [ disse ikuto de boxe é um sorriso pervertido]

- Não brinque comigo Sr. Fantasmas hentai.

- Eu não estou brincado com você.

- Eu não me importo, apenas saia de min .

- Eu te disse, é impossível.

- Então você não vai sair ? [- disse Amu tom de voz ameaçador ]

- Mesmo que você diga isso , impossível é impossível.

- Ah é mesmo ? [ amu voz ameaçadora ]

- Então eu vou forçar você para fora .

- o que pensa que vai fazer ?.

- Eu já disse eu vou tira você do meu corpo custo o que custar .

Amu pega seu celular procura um numero de uma amiga e disca para ela ...

- alo

- Hinlda so eu Amu voce que tem conhecimento sobre essa coisa de fantasmas ou espírito como que vais para esposas um espírito que possui uma pessoa?.

- Amu-clan isso é muito facio é so voce tira uma foto da pessoa que esta possuída e coloca essa foto da pessoa no centro de uma mesa é fala apenas essa palavra espirito que possui alma penada saia desse corpo volte para o mundo da onde veio . [ disse Hilda]

- mais antes de fazer isso tem que tira a foto na hora coloca no centro na mesa coloca 4 vela em volta da foto .

- ok obrigado Hilda ate mais .

- ate .

- agora vamos começa Sr. ikuto tsukiyomi [ Amu confiante ]

- eu creio que isso não funcione também .

- cala boca ...

Amu pena uma câmera vai em frente só espelho retira sua foto coloca em cima da mezinha em seu quarto repeti o que Hilda disse .

- espírito que possui alma penada saia desse corpo volte para o mundo da onde veio.

Quando amu cabo de fala a foto comesa pega foto e virado pó.

– eu não escuto nada ele se fui embora eba isso fusiono mesmo eba eba . [ Amu comemorando alegre .]

- Desculpe mais a inda eu estou aqui .

- **** não e possível saia loco dentro de min ...

- não tenho outra escolha eu vou ter que usa aquilo !

Amu abri sua gaveta do seu quardar rouba pega um baú quando ela abre o baú tem vários amuletos é tabuleiro como para usa espanta espíritos .

- Pelo mesmo isso vai servi para alguma coisa dês que Hilda me deu isso eu achei que nunca ia precisar , vamos la . [ Amu confiante . ]

**Duas Horas de pois ...** que amu tento de tudo retira ikuto dentro do seu corpo usso amuletos não deu certo magia , símbolos espirituais , palavra de outros mundo que não entedia mais nada fui util.

- kyaa tudo o que eu faço impossível ele continua em min ...

- o que eu faço?

- Por que eu tenho que ser possuída por um fantasma ? [ amu em pânico gritado ]

- o que eu tenho que fazer para me livrar de você ? [ amu deu um próprio tapa em sua cara ]

- Ei pare com isso ! Machuca ! [ ikuto disse ]

- Isso machuca ? – Você acabou de dizer que machuca ?

- é... [ ikuto ]

Amu olha um olhar do mal comesa ta piar seu rosto seu sem preocupa de pois ilha deixa marca .

- Saia ! [ tapa ]

- Ai!

- Saia de min [ outro tapa em seu rosto ]

- ai .. ai para sua louca . !

quando amu ilha dar mais um taba em seu rosto sua irmão bati na porta

- Mana esta tudo bem com você ?- eu escutei você grita [ Ami do outro lado da porta ]

- é to Ami ta tudo bem não foi nada . [ disse amu gritado dentro do seu quarto . ]

- ok então .[ ami sai de cena ]

- rum odio agora minha irma deve pensa tem uma irma louca em casa ! – isso tudo por sua causa .

Ikuto não se aquentava comeso a ir

- voce é um barato amu kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

- cala boca seu idiota . [ amu irritada com ikuto ]

- Já chega eu vou tomar um banho .

Amu entra no banheiro só apenas escuta um barulho em sua menti como se alguém tive engoliu a seco .

- ei amu espera ai ...[ disse ikuto ]

- espera o que quero toma um banho esquecer de você ok .

- eu já disse cala boca seu baka

- também só não vai ser a repede de pois.

- idiota .

Amu entra no banho retira sua rouba quando esta entra na banheira ikuto fala.

- Amu da para você não fica olhado para baixo . [ ikuto ]

- Ahhh como a sim ? [ amu confusão ]

- E difícil dizer ma, isso é ruim para o meu corpo, ou melhor, para meus olhos.

- como a sim ?

- isso é ... o que você vê...

- o que eu vejo ?

Quando Amu para baixo ver seu corpo ela percebe o que ikuto estava falado sua excreção fico a sim (o.o ).

- ahh.. ah ... Não me dica que você pode ver?

- Eu posso... [ disse ikuto tom serio ]

Amu não penso em nada só coloco sua mal no rosto fico compre ta mente corada deu um grito hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

- mais como eu de disse andas não sai se a repede de pois , hum... pelo menos você tem um corpo eu não posso nega mais se você quiser olha para eu sei corpo eu não vou te impedir por isso Amu-clan [ ikuto disse em tom malicioso bem pervertido.]


	4. A rainha do gelo

**o pessoal mais um novo capitulo para você =D agora eu vou trabalha outra fic primeira noite com você também shougo chara . **

**tomarem que não achem esse capitulo muito dramático :S. mais tomarem que gostem ;D **

**Nota : eu vou dar uma oportunidade para vocês escolherem outra fic o que devem acontecer 1 opção : Ami vai ser Chantageada pelo um professor da sua escola ou 2 opção : alguém deve ser tormente no rela-sonamento de Amu e ikuto estão para ser casar de pois da formatura de Amu . **

**A rainha do gelo **

Ami cozinha só apenas escuta sua irma grita, ami saio correndo subiu as escadas .

- Mana ta tudo bem com você eu escutei você grita de novo ?

- ah ... ah ... ami não é nada só to tendo um dia ruim não fui nada [ amu grito no banheiro . ]

- mana você quer eu chame o tadase-kun. ?

- o que tadase não precisa mesmo ami só estou tendo dia ruim só isso, eu vou acabar de tomar um banho já vou indo para o treino ok. [ Amu nervosa . ]

- ok então se precisar e só me chama . [ disse ami descendo as escadas e voltado para a cozinha . ]

- Essa fui por pouco... se o tadase me vise a sim ele poderia pensar de min .? [ amu irritada . ]

- ta agora já chega eu vou dar um jeito em você sr. Hentai.

- hentai eu não tenho culpa que você fica olhando o seu corpo . [ ikuto ]

- como você tem cara de pau fala isso na minha cara , para sua em formação esse meu corpo é minha vida quem tem sair da aqui é você .

- não tenho outra escolha .

- o que vai fazer ?

- so apenas venda meus olhos para que você não me veja ou melhor eu não me veja [- disse Amu pegado um pano e amarando nos olhos .]

- como você é ruim comigo .. não vai deixa eu te ver [ - disse ikuto fazendo beicinho. ]

- não hentai.

Amu toma seu banho vai para seu quarto de toalha procura uma rouba e coloca de novo pano nos olhos para pode ser troca, Ca bando de ser aru ma amu pega suas coisa desse as escadas ver ami na sala .

- ami já estou indo treinar vai fica tudo bem você fica sozinha em casa ? ou quer eu chame o tadase . ?

- tudo bem mana pode ir tranquila eu vou fica bem sozinha em casa é também não e muito bom fica chamando o tadase sempre que você for sair para treinar mana .

- tem razão ami estou indo ate mais se cuida .

- ate.

Amu caminha para o ginásio de patinação .

- ei amu não é muito bom deixa sua irma fica sozinha em casa .? [ ikuto . ]

não tenho outra escola . ? [ Amu caminhado . ]

- você não deveria chamar seus pais ? pelo menos . ? [ ikuto ]

- podemos conversa sobre isso mais tarde por favor . [ amu meia triste . ]

- ok.

Amu entra no ginásio coloca seus partis coloca pecos na mão e nos pés comesa a desliza na pista .

- amu isso não ta meio pesado não coloca pesos nos braços e nas duas pernas . ?

- não eu já estou acostumada com isso .[ amu patinando e tanto um salto . ]

- todas patinadoras é o brigado usa esse pecos todos .? [ ikuto ]

- na verdade não é obrigatório a penas eu uso para eu acostuma com peso isso me ajuda quando eu estou sem eles fico mais rápida e velos .

- você não acha isso é um e janeiro da sua parte ter que usa peso para treinar .?

- para min não graça meu treinamento por min mesma me ajudo fica entre as melhores patinadoras do pais .

- agora pro favor pode fica em silêncio pode treinar me concentra . [ amu seria. ]

- tudo bem .

Amu dar um giro no ar solta fazendo que umas suas perna fique levada das ate seu pescoço uma de suas mão segurado a perna e quando patina com equilíbrio outra perda tanto outro solto mais alto .

- Uau, legal.[ikuto]

- Esse é a primeira vez que patino tanto.

- Não é você quem está patinando.

- Mas parece que sou eu.

- hum...

- bom de volta ao assunto essa maneira, que você trena é por si ou tem algum motivo .?em especial . ?

- Ok, eu vou te contar sobre isso .

- E o motivo por eu ser a mais odiada pela maioria das patinadoras do Japão e os repórteres .

- Agora no Japão, antes das Olimpíadas,que só acontece uma vez em quatro anos, os "jogos de inverno " é muito comentado.

- O numero de fãs cresceu de repente, e os repórteres ficam em cima.

- hum... Entendo. [ikuto ]

-As únicas que competem nas olimpíadas, para patinação no gelo são Serena Nikio , Layla Hondes ,eu. – mais as olimpíadas só abre a penas 1 vaga para cada país como representante do país isso vais que a mídia fique pressionada pelos Fãs, é acaba os repórteres enchendo nos de pergunta, sobre o que nos patinadores devemos fazer para traz a medalha como representado do pais para o Japão

- Como as olimpíadas são a cada 4 anos em 2009 eu fui a escolhida para representa o pais por ter ganhado competição de calcificação meu grade oportunidade ir as olimpíadas , mais infelizmente eu fui substituída pela patinadora Layla Hondes .

- mais Amu por que mesmo você tenha ganhado as calcificação para representa o país ?qual fui o motivo da sua substituição?

- bom isso . – Eu nunca vou esquecer, foi no torneio de calcificação em julho .

- de pois da minha vitoria os juízes com curió por causa da minha atitude como eu patino ,por ser A rainha do gelo não ia ajudar trazer a medalha minha interpretação não trais espeque ta diva de emoção só apenas uma maquina de perfeição patinado , ele me jogaram por ser muito fria

- foi ai que começo a piora as coisa, de pois dos resultados os repotes me perguntam pelo o meu motivo ter sido substituída fui ai que eu disse ,eu não me importo o que outras pessoas pensar, "isso é patinação no gelo!."

- o que levou outras pessoa me julgar como rainha do gelo porter péssima atitude .

- Hum... [ ikuto ]

- agora fim eu vou prova mesmo como eu patino só digna de competir nas olimpíadas meu objetivo é ganha o grade Torino é de pois classificação e as olimpíadas, para provar que eu sou a melhor do Japão. [ - disse amu confiante e patinado . ]

- UAU como você patina muito bem .

- Eu vou estar torcendo para você patinar ate o final. [ ikuto sorriso verdadeiro . ]

- hum... baka ta querendo fira meu amigo sem mais sei menos.?

- não so é melhor fala um elogio do que fala para uma garota grosa como você sobe aru ma problema para os outros .

- baka.

- só falei a verdade . epa calma ai .

- rum isso aqui é apenas um aqui cimento eu vou de mostra o que é patina de verdade . [ amu seria.]

De pois de 3 horas de treinamento amu de aru ma e vai embora sua casa quando chega la sua irma dizer sua treinador ligou dizendo que amanha haverá conferencia de imprensa , ela vai acontecer amanha.

- certo ami

- é também uma mensagem da sua treinadora Mishiro . Amu não faça isso sem problemas com a mesma cara de pedra e não faça bagunça. [ disse ami sorrindo. ]

- A quela velha! [ amu cuspindo fogo pela boca de raiva . ]

- mana o janta ta quase pronto .

- obrigado ami desculpa por hoje não ter cozinhado.

- é o mínimo eu posso fazer mana eu sei que você ta muito duro em sei treinamento .[ ami sorrindo . ]

Amu sobe para seu quarto vai tomar banho antes de entra no banho coloca um venda em seus olhos para que ikuto não veja .

- amu como você é malvada .

- cala boca hentai .

Amu janta com sua irma acabo de jantar amu ajuda sua irma limpa cozinha e sobe para seu quarto .

- Amu voltado assunto por que você não pede ajuda para seus pais .?

- mesmo que pedisse isso seria impossível meus pais já estão mortos isso fui a 9 anos a trais quando eu tinha 8 anos .[ amu baixo cabeça comesa a lagrimeja . ]

- bom é melhor eu ir dormir amanha vai ser um grande dia . [ Amu casada ]

- Amu – clan ... boa noite [ ikuto .]

- boa noite ikuto .

Amu se deixa na sua cama apaga o abajur esta do lado de sua cama ate comesa a sonha...

Vejo uma garotinha correndo entre a neve pessoas gritando uma casa pegando fogo .-"aque la garotinha de cabelos rosa é amu .?"quando menos espero estou dentro da casa vejo duas pessoas mortas no um homem de cabelos castanhos uma mulher de cabelos rosa também mulher segurava uma criança entre seus braços no chão.- "o que esta conte sendo aqui ."vejo uma cena de Ari pinha um homem chega segura a garotinha de cabelos rosa e disse .

-chefe o que nos vamos fazer com essas crianças .?

- deixa elas ai só apenas termine de coloca gasolina pela casa .

- certo.

- isso vai ensina coquer um que ser meter nos meu negócios o que não deve .

Quando eu olho para a crianças estava paralisadas em canto da parede deveria ser os seus pais ali em frente mortos só via ela chorando ate que um dos homem atira de novo no homem estava no chão mesmo morto ele sorria é diz vamos embora de pois disso só via entre chamas cobrindo o local. Quando me dou por vi vejo Amu gritar e chorando eu podia senti seu corpo tremia muito ela estava nervosa ate eu falo .

( watch?v=yv_fS8Wxaok&feature=relmfu ) ( Nota : ajuda no clima dos dois =D )

- Amu calma calma .

- iku..ikuto [ amu tremendo chorando.]

- amu por favor calma ...

- eu já estou bem não se preocupe .

- amu o que foi isso ? eu cabei de ver ?. [ ikuto tom serio .]

- como a sim você pode ver .?

- eu acabei de ver duas pessoas morta em uma casa uma garotinha de cabelos rosas . [ ikuto serio ]

- Mais... mais como a sim você pode ver meu sonho .?

- isso fui um sonho seu eu não sei mais eu pode ver tudo claramente .

- por um motivo nossas menti teve estar interligadas ate nos sonhos . [ ikuto.]

Eu apenas sentia ela sua respiração seu nervosismo sua agonia isso tudo meu uma vontade em mesa pode abraça la na que le estande com que faze se ela podia ser calma .

- ikuto bom eu nunca contei isso para ninguém nei mesmo para minha irma , tudo isso o que você pode ver isso tudo é verdade , não quero ami saiba sobre como nossos pai foram mortos .

- ... [ ikuto. ]

- amu se não quiser conta tudo bem .

- não tenho outra escolha a lei do mais... você fio tudo não fui . [ Amu olhar frio suas lagrimas corria mais sentia calma essa hora.]

- desculpa a verdade meus pais estão mortos não fui por causa de um acidente ou algo do tipo meus pai na verdade fui assassinados friamente mortos uma um homem chamado Klaus Jack dono um grande empresa do Japão de exportação .[ Amu limpado as lágrimas tom de voz com ódio . ]

- naquela época meu pai trabalhava para Klaus Jack como ajuda des de orçamento ate que meu pai acho entranho navio madrugada começo aporta ,descarrega meu pai começou estranha nessa época avia uma serie de assassinatos no Japão de família nobre quando deu por si meu pai ,ligou os dois casos que Klaus Jack importavam armas ilegal para essas famílias se famílias não pagasse o que era pedido ele era mortos , quando meu descobri isso Klaus Jack desedio ma talo por traição meu pai avia contado tudo para a policia ate que Klaus descobriu e mata ou minha família aquela noite .

- o corrido pelos policias fui que deve um em sentiu na quela noite ninguém tinha sobre vivido seus corpo fora pulverizado pelas jamais, os policias não continuarão com investigação o deixo como arquivo morto .

- eu conseguir escapar do fogo tirei minha irma dos braços da minha mãe corri mais rápido possível , quando minha família soube o que a conte seu, me deixado eu mora com o meu tio só que não era a mesma coisa ele quis me tira da patinação no gelo fora que ele bebia de mais quem cuidava da minha irma era eu ate que minha treinadora discutiu com o meu tio , sobre o motivo de me tira da patinação fui ai que le falo não tenho condição de pagar nei mesmo sustentar , minha treinadora Mishiro falo eu poderia continua mesmo não pagando .

- eu morei ate meus 12 anos com o meu tio de pois disso graças o dinheiro que eu ganhei em 3 competição paguei tudo o que devei para minha treinador, uma boa parti para o meu tio por ter deixa eu viver com ele outra parti dei entrada nessa casa pedi meu treinador entra como meu resposavio todo o dinheiro que eu ganho e para pagar as contas isso tudo eu não faço por min é sim pela a minha irma também.

- ... Amu realmente eu não tenho palavra para descreve o que você passo ...você é realmente ...[ ikuto tom de sua voz sedutor.]

-...[ amu corada .]

- de pois daqui o que aconteceu as mortes do meus pais ter que cuida da ami eu não conseguir mais sorri de pois da que le dia .

- Baka não sei por que eu ti cotei tudo isso mais eu me cinto muito mais aliviada , que estranho quando eu tenho esse pesadelo eu não consigo mais dormir mais agora...

Quando ser dar por si amu já tinha adormecido ..

**Sala da conferência Patinadora Amu **

**- **Você está pronta ?[ disse Peter.]

- A qualquer hora. Vamos logo quero acabar com isso rápido .[ amu seria .]

- Então vamos lá.

- não faça nada em pro tendi . [ Mishiro.]

- eu sei .

Entro na fala vejo vários reportes o que não me agrado nada .

- Então agora vamos começar a conferencia de imprensa de H Amu. Por favor façam suas perguntas em ordem e mantenha elas simples. [ ?]

- Primeiro , você Sr. H Amu pode falar sobre o segundo round no Canadá serie .? [ ? ]

- Não tem nada a ser dito . – O resultado como vocês sabem foi horrível. [ amu responde . ]

- Não tenho muito eu falar

- Você não acha que o acidente no Canadá vai ter um mal reflexo na seleção para as olimpíadas?[?]

- isso é... acho que sim.

- Sr h Amu no último capinado das calcificação qual fui o motivo da sua eliminação para as olimpíadas . ? [ ? ]

-"droga pensei ele já tinha esquecido isso ."- Amu calma cuidado o que vai falar . [ ikuto.]

-eu sei.

- bom isso foi...

- desculpem mais essa pergunta são do passado se quere saber mesmo o motivo pergunte pelos organização das olimpíada.[ disse Mishiro cortado Amu andes que fala se.]

- já acabo o tempo .

- Sr Amu você tem o que acrescenta antes de encerra a conferência .? [?]

- Eu espero que vocês estejam satisfeitos agora! – meu objetivo é ser a melhor patinadora do mundo.-ir para as olimpíadas é apenas um passo para conseguir isso, estão satisfeitos.?

- mais o tempo esgotou , a conferencia esta encerrada.[ disse Peter.]

- Amu amanha vamos começa os treinos da sua performance .

- eu já entendi . ate mais .

Amu caminha para direção de sua casa.

- Ei ikuto .

- sim.

- uma pergunta se você é francês como você aprendeu fala o japonês .?

- bom isso é por que eu morei no Japão um 7 anos .

-hum... ta explicado . – ei o que você acha tomar um sorvete [ amu deu pequeno sorrido.]

-amu você fica linda quando da esse sorriso .

- o que você esta falado hentai .[ amu corada ]

-Pf... você não admite mesmo que fica toda corada quando eu falo a sim.

- hentai você parece um gato preto entro na minha vida não quer sair mais .

- olha so já tenho um bom apelido para você [ disse amu dando um pequeno sorriso.]

- ae qual é. ?

- nego hentai. E bem sua cara .[ amu dando umas risadas.]

- hum... ouvido isso de você pare se mais um elogio para min . [ ikuto sorrindo tom malicioso.]

- eu quero sorvete de chocolate.. amu [ ikuto.]

- também com uma condição você não para de fala essa coisa meia embaraçoso para min .

-ok... "vai pensado isso amu pelo coisa que tem ver você corada minha provocação."

Volto para casa já estava a noite pois amanha come sarei o treinamento mesmo , tenho que atura um nego hentai mal posso tomar banho direito .

**( não esqueça deixa comentários bjs ate mais ...)**


	5. Sentimento in hum Coração Embaraçado

**ola ta aqui mais um novo capitulo para vocês ... =D  
DESCULPE PELA DEMORA ESTAVA MIA ATAREFADA COM AS PROVA DA ESCOLA MAIS AGORA ESTOU DE FERIAS HAHAHA VOU DE TEMPO PARA ESCREVE MAIS RÁPIDO UUUUUU O RUIM E SÓ O TRABALHO FORA ISSO TO DE BOA =D  
NÃO ESQUEÇA DE DEIXA COMETÁRIOS QUE DEIXA SUA AUTORA-SAN MUITO BAKA MESMO TEMPO FELIZ**

**Sentimento em um coração confuso **

No ginásio amu treinava como seria sua apresentação sua performance , já se passo suas semanas dês que ikuto esta no corpo de amu , sua brigas eram frequentes quando se tratava de amu quere to mar banho e não podia ou mesmo fazer suas necessidades em paz ,Por que ikuto começava alguma brigadeiro maliciosa o que não agrada Nei um pouco amu .

- Aiii ! Amu toma mais cuidado essa é a terceira vem que você cai hoje no treino .[ disse ikuto .]

- fica que to não é só você que sente dor aqui , não pense quando eu caio eu também não me machuco.

-" ta comeando cólica isso não é nada bom ." amu sabia que isso seria desagradável a pensar dos treinamento por não pode treinar muito o que mais irritava quando estava de TPM **.**

**( Nota : eu vou ser um pouquinho malvada com ikuto desse capitulo ele saber o que as mulheres de que atura hohoho XD .)**

- já comeso seu chilique de novo amu você anda muito esterçada hoje .

- da para cala a boca ikuto ... Aiiii .

- Amu o que já havendo hoje você da muito devagar .[ disse seu treinador reparo que amu não estava muito indo bem no treino.]

- treinador ...[ amu sai ate seu treinador .]

- desculpa mais hoje eu não muito bem ...eu com muito dor [ disse amu olhado para baixo já meia irritada .]

- qual é o problema Amu?

- to morrendo d dor por causa da cólica .[ disse amu meia sem graça.]

Quando seu treinador escuto palavra cólica = a TPM um estralo veio em sua menti .- ´" é melhor despensa amu por três dias ate passa cólica o melhor sua TPM quando essa garota da a sim ela fica muito assustadora do que já é ."

- Amu é melhor você ir para casa descasar por 3 dias quando tiver melhor me avise e ai nos voltamos aos treinos ok? [ disse Peter uma cara pedido salvação .]

- certo.

- o que deu do seu treinador ele pare seu da pedindo perdão o algo do tipo.[ disse ikuto tirado um saro da cara de amu .]

- cala boca você da me deixado mais irritada do que já estou ikuto.[ amu jogando o olha mortal .]

Amu não percebe que a inda estava perto do seu treinador quando seu treinador chama para dar uma última palavra amu olha para ele com uma cara de cão raivoso.

- é Amu ... [ disse seu treinador morrendo de medo quando amu se virou escuta o que ele ia disser .]

- sim... [ amu com cara de cão raivo a inda.]

- é b-bom n não esqueça aqui a 2 semana vai ser o capinho nato do de seleção Torino ...[ Peter tremendo de medo . ]

- eu sei ... [ amu aperto os punhos seu olhar dizia ser confiante a mesmo tempo fria .]

Amu se retira vai se arruma para ir pode embora .

- uffa essa garota me da arrepios quando esta brava ... [ disse Peter aliviado por amu já ter saindo. ]

Amu termina de ser arruma comesa caminha para sua casa .

- PF... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk .

- por que esta rindo seu Baka .?

- kkkkkkkkk desculpa não eu não me gueto quando eu vi cara do seu treinador morrendo de medo de você kkkkkkkkk ate eu sair correndo ver uma garota como você cara de cão raivoso .[ disse ikuto debochado de amu é não aquentava ir da cara de amu.]

-como você chato ...

- mais falado serio Amu agora, disso e com pretamente chato tudo o que você sente eu sinto ou veja você esta com cólica eu também posso senti agora eu entendo o por que minha mãe quando estava cólica ficava irritada .

- a é não me diga ...

Amu chega em casa abre o seu portão entra em casa ver Ami ...

- estou em casa ...

- ola mana boa tarde

- boa tarde

-não era para você chega aqui 3 horas mana .?

- era sim eu morrendo do de cólica eu vou tomar um remédio me deita um pouco ..

- mana amanha vai ter Reunião de pais minha professora gostaria que você aparece se amanha .[ disse ami meia triste por ninguém poder aparece em sua reunião da escola .]

- Ami que horas vai ser sua reunião na escola ?

- bom essa reunião na verdade todos pai vai ter um dia com seus filhos e os pai vai ter oportunidade de um dia astir aula com seus filhos [ disse ami meia triste sabe que sua Irma sempre anda ocupada não pode comparece sua reunião .]

- ami amanha eu vou estala na sua reunião não se preocupe. [ disse amu sorrindo sincero para ami ao ver que sua ir não esperaria um resposta como um sim .]

- verdade você vai amanha .? [ disse ami com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes ao mesmo tempo.]

- sim ! eu sei que mama e pai não esta mais com nos nesse momento por isso eu vou na reunião eu tenho certeza que mãe e pai gostaria de ir nesse dia ver você na escola. [ amu passado a Mao na cabeça de ami acariciando .]

- mais mana você não tem escola amanha ?

- tenho sim mais um dia não vai fazer falta se eu não ir certo ?

- ... ami apenas balança sua cabeça como um gesto de sim como resposta ...

Amu toma um remédio é sobe para seu quarto para descasar um pouco ..

- amu pare se que você sai ser uma boa mãe no futuro ... [ disse ikuto. ]

- será mesmo ikuto ... eu me pergunto o que eu to fazendo e o certo , quero disse cuida de minha Irma sozinha . eu sei que muita responsabilidade de só um vez mais eu não quero ver ami triste por nada .

- amu agora que você ta mais alma você tem o extintos de mãe eu tenho certeza que sua Irma gosta de você e muito não apenas como Irma ver você como uma mãe .

- o que você quer dizer com isso ?

- o tempo que eu estou com você eu percebi sua Irma bem cuidadosa com tudo o que ela vai ver você como uma mãe que não tem por esta do lado dela hora que for .

- ikuto agora eu to de escutado que saber você não pare se ser um cara tão ruim a sim

- hum... ouvindo isso de você é um grade elogio para min amu-clan .

- baka não se acostuma não só por que eu te elogie . [ amu super vermelha .]

Amu comesa a canta uma musica ... que se lembro

**O tempo que passei com você é surpreendente**

**Quando percebi isso, o encontro estava no fim**

**Não quero ir, não quero voltar**

**Quero parar o tempo e ficar com você para sempre**

**As palavras que eu escondo em minha timidez**

**Os momentos quando nossos olhos se encontraram**

- amu que musica essa ?

- seu chato estrago so por que eu tava a sim de cantar um pouco .

- desculpa amu .

- tudo bem nome dessa musica é Pare o Tempo... Amu de pois de fala o nome da musica volta a canta dês dês do comeso ( N/a quem quiser escuta a musica esta aqui watch?v=-VARFgoWAfs )

**O tempo que passei com você é surpreendente**

**Quando percebi isso, o encontro estava no fim**

**Não quero ir, não quero voltar**

**Quero parar o tempo e ficar com você para sempre**

**As palavras que eu escondo em minha timidez**

**Os momentos quando nossos olhos se encontraram**

**As horas em que estou com você**

**Elas não são o bastante, mas...**

**Até que eu veja o ultimo trem partir**

**Eu segurarei firmemente a sua mão**

**Sua bondade sem interesses me faz feliz**

- " o que e isso que eu estou sentido dentro de min um calor nunca senti antes me senti como ...como eu não sei explica estou alegre que sentimento esse que eu nunca senti Andes ." –" meu coração esta batendo muito rápido desse momento " [amu meia confusa o que pensava . ]

**Se isto for um conto de fadas**

**Rapidamente vou para o amanhã onde você exista...**

**Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo...**

**Embora não se tornem palavras**

**Você meu lugar especial**

**Se meu único desejo pudesse virar realidade...**

**Deus, pare o tempo apenas para nós**

**Pare o tempo, apenas como**

**meu único desejo egoísta**

**Mas isso não vai se tornar realidade**

**Eu quero lhe falar sobre esta impaciência**

**Existe apenas vinte e quatro horas num dia**

**E não basta, depois de muitas horas**

**Apenas isso é, mais e mais...**

**Encontrarei sua qualidade sem fim**

**Quando nós iremos nos ver de novo?**

**Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha dito, continuo pensando nisso**

**Metade de mim está ansioso e a outra esperançosa**

**Este sentimento não irá mudar, talvez, nunca.**

**O que você acha de mim?**

**Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo...**

**Se isto é uma adorável brisa quente**

**Não se tornando palavras, a voz do coração**

**Porque eu mostrarei para você honestamente de hoje em diante**

**Deus, por favor pare o tempo quando ele começar a se mover**

**Está bem mesmo que seja egoísmo**

**Eu direi que não quero voltar**

**Se você é o único que eu desejo**

**Sem exitar, eu irei colocar uma flor em meu coração**

**Todo tempo, todo dia, tudo...**

**Embora não se tornem palavras**

**você é meu lugar especial**

**se meu desejo pudesse se realizar**

**Deus, pare o tempo apenas para nós...**

**Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo**

**Mesmo que eu parta, eu irei conectar nós dois novamente**

**Você é minha pessoa especial**

**Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo**

**Acredite, mesmo que o tempo não possa parar**

**Se isto for o destino, iremos nos encontrar, certo?**

**Se isto for o destino, iremos nos encontrar, certo?**

Ikuto fica em silêncio apenas escuta amu canta alegre e feliz que era muito raro de amu sorri ou alegre a maio parte dos tia apenas ficava seria ou de cara fechada friamente .


	6. Travessura do destino

_boa leitura para vocês de pois eu vou coloca as imagem que eu falei =D_

**Travessura ... do destino**

ikuto fica em silêncio apenas escuta amu canta alegre e feliz que era muito raro de amu sorri ou alegre a maio parte dos tia apenas ficava seria ou de cara fechada friamente . terminado de canta Amu ikuto fica em silêncio ...  
– amu...  
– ah sim...ikuto  
– amu você e péssima cantado ...  
– RAM ... ninguém pediu sua opinião nego hentai ...  
–" amu você fica muito bonita quando esta sorrindo e corada ."  
– e melhor eu ir dormir tenho que ir a reunião da ami amanha...  
– boa noite amu... que pena ...  
– boa noite ei como a sim que pena do que .?  
– deixa para La amu ...  
– agora fala .  
– aff então não vai ser a repente de de pois ok.  
– ta  
– é uma pena que eu não possa de abraçar dormir jutinho com você pode sussurra em seu ouvido ... [ ikuto olha sedutor ...tom bem sexy.]  
– ... [ amu super corada com as palavra que ikuto falavam.]  
– eu ai dar uma noite inesquecível só apenas para você amu ... seria umas das primeira noite que você não ia dormir ...  
– ...[ amu super vemenho ate sai fumaça da sua cabes atando corava , que Vico com as palavra de ikuto  
– seu seu hentaiii para com essa brincadeira estúpida ... não me provoque essa frases como se fosse um imperador da noite . – a penas se você tivesse aqui do meu lado , e tão você gostaria só apenas me velar para cama... i..kuto.. .. [ amu meia triste.]  
– não você esta errada amu por que eu -.  
Quando ikuto ia fala ami bati na porta de amu .  
– Ah já vou ... [ amu grita sai correndo abri a porta toda corada .]  
– sim ami pode dizer ...  
– desculpas mana eu não sabia que você já estava dormindo , você que fale para tadase ligar amanha ?  
– ah o que o tadase ta no telefone ?  
– sim .  
– pode deixa ami eu vou falar com ele obrigado Ami  
– de nada  
Amu sai desse as escadas e vai atender o telefone .  
– alo [amu ]  
– boa noite amu. [ tadase .]  
– desculpa por ligar tão tarde que eu gostaria sabe se você pode sair amanha ?  
– amanha eu posso sim que horas.? [amu ]  
– as 6 horas da bom para você ?  
– ta sim ta ótimo [amu ]  
– de vejo amanha em ventre do parque centra ate amanha amu.-clan  
– ate tadase

–- casa de tadase -  
– e amanha eu vou dizer para ela o que eu sinto de verdade meus verdadeiro sentimento ...

– chato o Kid King quer sair com você amanha . [ ikuto com ciúmes.]  
Apenas amu abaixa a cabeça e não diz nada ikuto ela não tinha palavra para o que descreve o que aconteceu a pouco tempo no quarto ...a penas sobe para o seu quarto se deita na cama para dormir amanha havia a reunião de ami .


	7. Reunião de pais

_ola pessoal novo capitulo :D já estão as fotos que eu prometi tomarem que gostem ano esqueça deixa comentário deixa sua autora-clan muito baka feliz XD boa leitura para todos.._

**Reunião de pais**

Amu a corta de cedo se arruma e quando, ami domava cave da amanha de pois das duas já prontas saio juntas quando chega na escola de ami avarias pais juntos com seus filhos ami sai correndo chamando a sua professora.

( . / ) uniforme escolar de ami

– sensei sensei Yumi

– sim bom dia ami .[ disse yumi sorrindo .]

– boa dia sensei minha Irma ela pode vim hoje .[ disse ami alegre por sua ir ter ido .]

– hummm ela sua Irma

– você que Irma de ami fico feliz que tenha vido , vamos entra já vai comesa a aula ami mostre a sua Irma qual e sua turma ok . [ yumi .]

– sim . one-sama por aqui vem logo

– ta eu to indo ." ami esta sorrindo muito hoje , eu fico feliz por pode passa o dia com ela ."

– sua Irma da bem alegre hoje amu .. [ ikuto.]

– sim ikuto por favor evite de fala agora comigo .[ amu murmurando baixo .]

– sim pode deixa amu vou fica que to .

Apenas essa fala ikuto fico que to amu fica na fala de aula com ami seus professora pede que seus alunos se apresenta comesa dança fazendo uma coreografia bem vindos aos pais. As crianças dançava com umas vidinha nas Mao balançava os braços e e as pernas e batias as Mao com o ri timo da musica .

– " que lidinha a ami dançado ".

Amu assistiu ami dançado quando acaba a musica a professora manda seus alunos senta comesa fala motivos dessa reunião era dia dos familiares podia ter um dia com seus filhos pode ver ele estudado e agradecendo ao pais que vieram nessa reunião familiar .

( NOTA :pessoal esse casso fui verdade a uns anos atrais ... tirado fora isso apenas uma ideia minha para ter escrevi o que aconteceria na reunião de ami .)

– o nosso movido de reuni vocês pais , não só apenas para ver seus filhos de aula sim por , nos queremos fala sobre um movido serio que esta conte sento ultimamente casso de pulseira coloridas . - que casso O juiz da Vara da Infância e Juventude Ademir Ribeiro Richter proibiu o uso e venda pulseira coloridas ,

– não permitirem o uso dessa pulseira, por causa da nocividade que ela está representando nesse momento .

– pedimos a vocês pais que evite que seus filhos use essas pulseira

**coloridas como casso que acont**eceu na última semana .

– Uma aula das escola foi estuprada uma adolescente de 13 anos que estaria usando o acessório.

– bom tirado essa assunto de lado gostaríamos que vocês pais aprovetase o Maximo possível passar aula assistindo seus filhos .

De pois todos assuntos discutido na sala de aula Amu passo dia toda vendo sua Irma tendo aula as crianças brincava fazia aulas de origami , e quando amu só olhava sua irma entre outros pais que estavam tavão da reunião conversavam entrei si , ate um dos mãe que estavam na reunião decidiu puxar papo com amu.

– ola posso me senta aqui ?

– e claro . [ amu ]

– eu sou mãe do Kaoru e você e mãe de quem .?

– bom não so mãe sou a Irma de Ami .

– desculpa eu achei muito entranho você tão nova ter filhos .

– ah não o que desculpa ...

Acabando o dia na escola ami e amu volta para casa , Amu cozinha uns dos prado preferidos de ami que e curry , Amu chama sua Irma para janta acabando de jantar ami ajuda sua Irma tira a mesa a lavar o trados quando cedeu por si já era 5:00 horas ,amu sobe a vai tomar um banho se arruma coloca um meia sete oitavos listrada preto uma saia xadrez uma blusa de manga cumprida era branca seu desenho sua blusa cheio de estrela tom meio preto para o azul seus cabelos preto estão sou tos de em casa ponta de seus cabelos era puxado para trais ando no entre eles .

( . / )

– amu você esta muito arrumada para ta sair com esse tadase ... [ ikuto morrendo de ciúmes a inda .]

– baka esse meu jeito de me vesti .. eu não vou para um encontro com tadase ele e apenas um amigo para min mais nada ikuto seu baka ..

– hum ruim sei .

– eu to falado serio aaa eu não vou prede o meu tendo aqui discutido com você e ver se fica que to e quando eu tiver com o tadase .

– certo .

**No Parque**

Amu sai vai ate o centro no par que e ver tadase esperado de baixo de uma arvore sakura .

– oi tadase desculpa pela de mora [ amu ofegante aio correndo de casa por que estava atrasada encontra com o tadase .]

–boa noite Amu-clan não se preocupe você não esta atrasada eu também cheguei agora .[ disse tadase tanto seu sorriso príncipe .]

Amu olha para tadase fica corada

– vamos amu ...

– sim .

Tadase e amu comesa andar mais Nei uma palavra foi dita entre os dois ate o que tensão entre dois foi quebrado quando tadase decidiu falar .

– Amu ... na verdade eu te chamei aqui para .. disser realmente o que eu sinto por você .

– Amu apenas encara tadase.

– te amo eu queria sabe sua resposta se você quer namora comigo .

Amu a penas olha para baixo feio um Flashback sua discutição com ikuto suas última palavras veio átona " - Amu não e isso eu ********* . "

–" o que eu tenho que lembra da que le baka a quela palavra não pode ser verdade ,agora nesse momento eu teve fala para o tadase ..."

– amu... [ tadase macha sua a tenção .]

– tadase desculpa mais minha responda é não .. – gosto muito de você mesmo só apenas como amigo nada a lei disso .

– e tão essa sua resposta ... me diga por que não?

– ola tadase eu... eu

Tadase comesa anda em direção amu nervosa anda pata trais.

– amu me diga por favor [ tadase alterando o tom de suas voz .]

Que deixo Amu mais nervosa ou andar para trais encosta da arvore de sakura que impedir de ir mais para trais.

– eu já disse tadase eu só gosto de você como amigo de infância mais nada por favor tenho que ir embora .

Tadase puxa amu pelo seus pulso com forca chegado ao lábios de amu a beijado amu não acreditava apenas foi extinto sua mão levo a roto de tadase dando um tapa com forca em seu rosto ,tadase para de beija La apena correu lagrima de amu com raiva amu empurra tadase para tarde .

– Nunca mais fassa isso [ amu tom de raiva.]

– amu eu des-.

– tadase eu vou embora fica tranquilo eu desculpo mais sobre isso quero que esqueça o que aconteceu pela a nossa amizade .

amu indo embora apenas fala o que tem fala e não olha para trais deixado tadase para trais .

– o beijo do tadase é amargo que

– ótimo que você não gosto da que le beijo do Kid King .. [ikuto.]


	8. O desafio performance Calorosa

_**oii meninas desculpe pela demora eu não demoro muito para posta os capítulos das minhas fic só que essa semana me deu uma preguiça de escreve , fora isso meu pc deu problema no sábado eu ainda nao tive tempo de arruma ele ¬¬' tenho que pegar tempo para ver qual o problema dele fora isso a sorte que eu vis uma copia de todas minha fic em um pen drive estão a salva magina o prejuízo *-***____**  
**__**bom boa leitura não se esqueça deixa Comentários bjs**_

_**Capitulo 8..**_

O desafio performance Calorosa ...

–l..ikuto o que você quer dizer ótimo eu não gostei do beijo do Tadase-kun ? [ amu]

– amu o beijo do tadase e nojento e outra eu to no seu corpo isso significa como você beijo a que le kid king eu também beijei ele eu não lembro de ter virado gay algo to tipo .

– ahh o que você ta falado seu baka eu beijo quem eu quiser não e por sua causa eu vou deixa de beijar algum baka . [amu]

– eu baka nada não tenho culpa ter nascido homem eu gosto de mulher evita de beijar algum .

– arr já chega seu nego hentai para sua informação eu não gostei de beija o tadase-kun .

– ótimo já disse a sim você evita de pega baque terias da que ele kid king [ ikuto irritado por tadase ter beijado amu .]

–Mooo já chego volta para casa .

–aqui a 2 semana começa o torneio de calcificação para as olímpicos .[ amu seria ]

Amu volta para sua casa e vai dormir sabia que no dia seguinte teria um dia longo .

No ginásio .

–amu não se esqueça de sorri isso não vai ajuda você ganha as seleção para as olímpicos a sim sua performance prefeita porem volta vida nela . [ Mishiro]

–e sua performance vai ser amanha .

– Eu estou bem ciente disso.

– pro que você esta aqui hoje ?

–Oh ? você esta dizendo que eu vi aqui hoje, um dia antes da competição, para Espalhar meu sarcasmo?

– Não. Seu sarcasmo, digo, conselho e algo que você sempre dá.

– ah , foi anunciado? – A ordem de patinação...

–Sim, bem...a questão e, você vai se apresentar logo depois da Layla-san. [ Mishiro seria .]

– De certa forma, você pode chamar isso de destino .

– Parece maus um choque.- E como se eu tivesse recebido uma pancada na cabeça .

– E possível que você se choque? [mishiro]

– você ainda esta com sua cara de pedra.

– bem , acho que e uma ótima situação para os jurados,já que vai ser fácil para eles comparar nossas performances.

– você entendeu muito bem.

– bem, de o seu melhor. – tchau.[ mishiro sai de cena .]

– sinceramente, vindo aqui um dia antes para dizer coisas desprezíveis.

– você respondeu de forma bem áspera também amu. [ ikuto.]

– eu não posso perder para o sarcasmo.

Amu treina sua performances será amanha mesmo sento seus saltos prefeitos a inda volta alguma coisa em sua performances.

– amu amanha vai ser sua performance do torneio de classificação .

– sim ami não se preocupe eu vou passa as classificação .

– "amanha começa primeira etapa ".

No dia seguinte no ginásio estava lotado por fãs e jornalistas o dia começa 10 competidora vão competir para passa a segunda etapa classificação a penas uma vai para as olimpíadas .

– e pessoal agora começamos a primeira etapa das classificação eu me pergunto que vai para as olimpíadas , agora a primeira patinadora Gabriella papi ... [?]

–Amu você já esta arrumada ? [ Peter ]

– entre

– estou pronta

– esta tudo bem não ver a performance das outras competidores ?

– Eu quero ficar sozinha para me concentrar . por favor Peter .

– você vai patinar em 10 minutos.

– e pessoal como esperada da Layla sua performance foi perfeita.- agora aproxima se apresenta e Amu Hinamori .

–" Se eu fizer direito ou não, e um problema meu ". [ Amu preta seus punhos .]

– e agora

– amu calma você esta nervosa o que acontecer eu estarei ao seu lado .

– ikuto obrigado .

Amu entra no ringe a musica começa a soar ela começa fazer sua perfumasses dar um giros salto tribo deixado os juízes espantados com sua perfumasse era linda e prefeita não cometo Nei um erro ser quer .

–" como esperado Amu ou melhor da rainha do gelo ." [ Peter.]

Pois acabar apresentação de amu outras competidoras se apresentarão após os resultados dos zuis foi anunciados os nomes que competirem para a segunda etapa .

Em primeiro lugar Amu Hinamori .

Em segundo lugar Layla .

Em terceiro LuAnn .

Em quarto Serena Nikio ...

Em quinto Kyoko .

Essa são as patinadoras que irão competir para a segunda etapa calcificação umas delas terão agrade oportunidade ir olimpíadas da França daqui a duas semanas você queridos faz da patinação do gelo você verão agrade vencedora Dara o ruma para as olimpíadas . [ ? ]

No camarim de amu

–Bom trabalho Amu . [Mishiro.]

– ... [ amu ]

– não tenha certeza só por que você foi classificada para última etapa vai ser escolhida para olimpíadas não cometa o mesmo erro no que a quatro anos atrais . [ mishiro seria ]

– não cometi Nei um erro ser quer ...

– você tem certeza que não cometo Nei um erro ..?

– tenho certeza.

– me pope do seu sarcástico Amu ainda com essa cara de pedra escuta bem eu tenho que fala você tem a penas uma semana para me mostra uma performance calorosa e sorri .

– o que você esta quero disse com isso Sr. Mishiro?

– deu para ver que você a inda não entendeu o quero disser .

– escuta bem daqui uma semana se você não me apresenta uma perfumasse calorosa e sorri eu vou te tira da competição .

– O QUE !?... como você pode fazer isso ?

– você me escutou e para seu próprio bem ...

– Sr mishiro você não acha esta exagerando de mais ? [ Peter .]

– não estou eu você sabemos muito bem essa atitude amu tem já mais seria escolhida para ser a representada nas olimpíadas essa atitude de cara de estatua Budista .[ Mishiro.]

–" Na onde ela esta quero chega com isso, não me esta cheirado nada bem ."

– tenho que concorda com você Mishiro a performance de um e prefeita em sua performance de mostra tristeza um lado sóbrio.

Amu escuta apenas seus treinador falarem fica de cabeça baixa aperta seus punhos e morte seus lábios inferiores .

– esta bem Mishiro aqui uma semana eu vou te mostra o que você quer . [ amu olhar serio mesmo tempo desafiando para sr. Mishiro .]

– tenho certeza que você e capas , então no veremos aqui uma semana esteja preparada se não você já sabe .?

– eu vou corre esse risco .

Na casa de Amu

– Amu... você vai fazer realmente isso ... ? [ ikuto .]

– tenho que fazer mesmo me rebaixando as ameaça de mishiro , por outro lado ela tem razão eu não foi aceita por causa da minha atitude como rainha do gelo para nas olimpíadas .

– agora tenho que pensar como fazer uma perfumasse calorosa mesmo tempo pensar em uma musica .

– Ahhhhhhhh eu não consigo esse tipo de perfurasse não é para min .

– que tão se eu de ajudar Amu ?

– EHH ! desde quando você ikuto conhece de perfurasse ?

– eu não conheço mais eu posso de ajuda na musica que tara o clímax combinaria com sua perfurasse .

– ikuto eu não sei ...

– Amu confia em min conheço muito bem nobre musica posso de ajuda nisso .

– ok e tão mais se ver que a musica não combina com minha performance eu mesmo vou a escolher outra musica ok .

– ok

– ik-ikuto oque você queria dizer com aquelas palavra de ontem ?

– qual palavra ?

– AA nada deixa para La boa noite ikuto .

– boa noite amu..

–" Ikuto você vais de idiota a penas esta brincado comigo? , só esta fazendo isso para me deixa irritado ?. "

[ Flashback]

– amu você e péssima cantado ...  
– RAM ... ninguém pediu sua opinião nego hentai ...  
–" amu você fica muito bonita quando esta sorrindo e corada ."  
– e melhor eu ir dormir tenho que ir a reunião da ami amanha...  
– boa noite amu... que pena ...  
– boa noite ei como a sim que pena do que .?  
– deixa para La amu ...  
– agora fala .  
– aff então não vai ser a repente de de pois ok.  
– ta  
– é uma pena que eu não possa de abraçar dormir jutinho com você pode sussurra em seu ouvido ... [ ikuto olha sedutor ...tom bem sexy.]  
– ... [ amu super corada com as palavra que ikuto falavam.]  
– eu ai dar uma noite inesquecível só apenas para você amu ... seria umas das primeira noite que você não ia dormir ...  
– ...[ amu super vemenho ate sai fumaça da sua cabes atando corava , que Vico com as palavra de ikuto  
– seu seu hentaiii para com essa brincadeira estúpida ... não me provoque essa frases como se fosse um imperador da noite . – a penas se você tivesse aqui do meu lado , e tão você gostaria só apenas me velar para cama... i..kuto.. .. [ amu meia triste.]  
– não você esta errada amu por que eu Te Amo.  
Quando ikuto ia fala ami bati na porta de amu .

[ FlashbackFim ]

Amu se meche para um lado para outro e não consegui dormir o que vez pensa no que ikuto tinha falado na que la noite não saia de sua cabeça .- "eu quero saber mais nobre você ikuto quero te conhecer o que você fazia o que costa de fazer se você tem namorada ...? ""– Ahhh por que eu quero saber ele tem namorada Amu sua idiota para de pensar nesse Baka hentai ... "

– e melhor ir tentar dormir...


	9. A garota sedutora !

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Oiii pessoas tenho hoje umas cenas quentes para você tomarem que gostem do capitulo =D não me mati pois já estão na redá sinal dessa fic quero que você Aproveite a leitura não se esqueça deixa comentários beijos de sua autora-asn Aelita ..._

Capítulo 10 A garota sedutora ... !

No ginásio amu trabalhava tudo em sua performance escutava toda hora critica do lkuto pedia a amu sorri se mais com elegância , amu começa discutir com ikuto as pessoas que estavam no ginásio olhava amu estranha por falar sozinha .

– Amu a sim não seus salvos estão legal você tem coloca mais emoção nisso , coloca um sorriso verdadeiro . [ikuto]

– mooo eu não aquento mais! fazer isso tenho que sorri toda hora isso impossível para min .[amu.]

– não e não para de reclama Amu ser quiser agrada Sr. Mishiro vai ter que fazer , a é amu fala mais baixo as pessoas estão olhado para nos .

– o que – quando amu olha em volta repara que as pessoas estão olhado achando estranho

–a merda eu esqueci que ninguém pode te ver e Nei de ouvir ikuto.. e agora eles vão pensar eu só doida falado sozinha . [ amu falava em mumuros .]

– vamos amu em sua performance seja sedutora a sim vai dar calorosa romântico

– o que ? eu não sei ser sedutora eu não sei flertar

– Está Brincando ?.

– O quer dizer ?

– olhe para você . Com certeza tem que manter os homens á distância com um pedaço de

pau. Só essas pernas já são suficientes para...

Quando ele para de falar de repente, sinto meu coração acelerar.

– Ah , por favor. Amu .-[ Ele soa um pouco irritada ]

– que tipo de jogo estamos jogando? Você deve saber o poder que tem flertando um homem.

– essa idéia de dança salão não vais o meu estilo ikuto .

– você esta ótima s volta sorri saber flertar , vamos fazer a sim quando fizer em casa você treina no espelho vai saber o que fazer .

– o que ! da louco eu flertar vai ser mesma coisa eu tive se flerta você ikuto –" Kyaa não posso fazer isso na vende do ikuto ele vai pensar besteira . Nei morta ."

– Hum... olha que e uma boa idéia o que você falo eu vou adora você fazendo umas posse sexy para min .

– ... hentaiiiiiiiii . [ amu supre vermelha .]

– Agora chega de brincadeira Amu volta ao treinos .- " ela fico toda corada que linda , tenho controla meus extinto se eu não tive se esse corpo prezo ao ela com essa cara toda corada eu poderia ter feito... [ ikuto .]

– Ok .

Amu começa deslizar entra a pista de gelo dando um salto alto e tirando três vesses com delicadeza amu se equilibra apenas com uma das pernas desliza equilibrado e suas mão estavam esticadas .

– Amu tenta fazer uma cara de sexual de pois dos seus saltos . [ ikuto.]

– o que mais eu não consigo fazer isso

– a penas tende não foi suas idéia de usas patinação como dança de salão ?

– foi

– então dança de salão usas as expressão sexual define ou homem ou a mulher flertar um outro.

– "eu deviria ter pensado em outro estilo de patinar ". [ amu arrependida .] – mais e tarde de mais para volta atrais, tenho pouco tempo , eu vou mostra para a Mishiro que consigo fazer isso eu vou prova eu posso competi nas olimpíadas .

Horas de pois de acabar o treinos ...

– você ta ótima amu só volta mais censura em suas . expressão ..

– valeu e a primeira vem eu te vejo serio sem brincar ikuto.

– quando e assunto serio eu não brinco ,em falar nisso já tenho a música prefeita vai combinar com sua performance .

– posso saber qual e a musica ?

– agora não e segredo ...

– seu chato ...

– pode falar o que quiser mais surpresa essa musica ...

– hum...

Não saber o que se passa na cabeça de ikuto, amu não existe pergunta saindo do ginásio amu volta sua casa , teve uma idéia de pedir a sua amiga Yaya ajuda como flertar era sua única opção , de manha cedo amu vai para a escola conta o que aconteceu sobre a competição e a proposta da Sr. Mishiro .

– Puxa amu que pena sinto muito eu não sabia que a Sr. Mishiro ia ser tão rigorosa . [ Yaya.]

– a inda você não fio nada yaya isso e de menos o pior quando ela começa vou ta seus sarcásticos em cima de min .

– que tipo de sarcásticos ?[ Yaya .]

– hum deixa eu ver a sim , amu você tem que sorri não vasa essa cara de pedra ou cara de Budista você tem que arruma um homem loco e bla bla bla .. etc ...

– ela e muito chata chata chata de mais ...

– nossa eu não pensava que sr mishiro falava esse tipo de coisa amu ..

– eu posso de ensinar a flertar e muito vazio amu agora eu sei por que você não arrumou um namorado ate agora haha ... [ Yaya .]

– yaya para de brinca com isso não tenho tempo pensar em homem agora .

– an ra sei sei ...[ yaya um sorriso malicioso .]

–" kkkkkkkkkkk ela tem toda ração a sim você nunca vai arruma um homem sei saber flertar ." [ ikuto tirando uma onda cara de amu.]

– CALADO... [ amu falo em voz alto esqueceu coloca a Mao na boca .]

– amu quem você mando calar boca ?

– a que não não fui para você eu pensei que alguém tinha me chamando fui so isso yaya não se preocupe hehehe . [ Amu .]

– ... ta NE [ yaya confusa .]

De pois que acaba a escola Yaya mostra como deve flerte um homem e chamar a tenção dele mostra alguma tipos de posse sexuadas amu tem que atura ikuto provocado amu dizendo yaya e sexy já mais amu conseguiria fazer esse tipos de posse .

–" como que e eu não sei fazer isso ikuto... Ah já sei eu vou me vingar dele hehe isso vai ser bem provocante ... ele vai pira " [ amu deu sorriso bem maldoso e perverso malicioso .]

( Nota : a pessoa acabo capitulo ... que triste =( eu to brincado agora vocês vau adora essa parte kkkk e a melhor de toda ser agora . )

Amu chega em casa vai toma seu banho direto para seu treino novamente pratica de novo sua performance sei coloca censura ... acabando o treino amu volta para sua casa toma outro banho coloca uma saia branca ia ate sua bunda mais cinco dedo abaixo , coloca uma blusa preta era amarada em seu pescoço deixando a suas costa amostra .

( . /imgres?q=blusas&start=148&num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1440&bih=775&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=qKDa0ZKquFFZiM:&imgrefurl= . /blusas-e-vestidos-revenda-tudo-viscolycra-pura-150-pecas-frete-gratis-iid-93483064&docid=APJiLMLxiQQoKM&imgurl= . /ui/7/34/64/1287194553_93483064_ &w=343&h=600&ei=eYr_T-_ZL4Se2gXJu-ijBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=607&vpy=174&dur=1534&hovh=297&hovw=170&tx=97&ty=145&sig=115108239502933976965&page=5&tbnh=131&tbnw=75&ndsp=40&ved=1t:429,r:35,s:148,i:349) ( NOTA essa a blusa )

( . /imgres?q=saia+branca+jeans&hl=pt-BR&sa=X&biw=1440&bih=775&tbm=isch&tbnid=r7xhVZCE5Vq6NM:&imgrefurl= . /MLB-229259458-linda-saia-jeans-branca-estilo-navy-tam-40-_JM&docid=OaGWXb6w_NfsmM&imgurl= s_MLB_v_F_f_209857808_ &w=1200&h=877&ei=743_T-6kCKi60AGThKm9Bw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=172&vpy=178&dur=336&hovh=192&hovw=263&tx=91&ty=79&sig=115108239502933976965&page=2&tbnh=126&tbnw=166&start=29&ndsp=41&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:29,i:215) ( nota essa e saia .)

Acabando de se arruma amu tira as vendas dos olhos e vai em direção ao espelho tanto um sorriso maligno em seu rosto .

– Ne ikuto ... [ Amu um sorriso maligno.]

– você diz para min tenho ser Sexy e flertar também [ Amu colocado a mãos nos seus cabelos outra coloca na cintura dando um olhar bem sedutora .]

– que tão eu fazer um teste para saber eu to aprovada ou não ?

Ikuto engole seco vendo a trais de amu as posse que amu fazia no espelho que cada vês era provocante .

–" na onde ela ta quero chegar sendo tão ...tão sedutora a sim . " [ ikuto ]

Amu cada vez fazia um posse vem sexy só para provoca o ikuto essa era sua vingança deixa ikuto cada vem mais excitado sua sorte que ikuto estava em seu corpo e tão não podia fazer nada alem de ver a tortura psicológica . Ate que ikuto ta um contra taque .

– amu por casso você ta querendo me agrada com essa censura toda ? – ser for o caso eu preveria um strip só partícula para min . [ ikuto sorriso bem malicioso da .]

– OQUE HENTAIIII ... [ Amu super corada dos pé ate cabeça saio ate fumaça em sua cabeça .]

– hentai nada você começo me provoca .

Amu se joga em sua cama bufa sua idéia era ótima para se vingar de ikuto mais ikuto rebateu .

– ikuto.

– ... Nani ? [ ikuto.]

– Te amo . [ amu começa ir não consegui para de ir .]

– kkkkkkk você caiu diretinho você penso mesmo que eu Te amo kkkk eu queria poder ver sua cara agora quando eu falei te amava kkkkk.

Amu para de ir ver um luz caindo de sua cômoda , quando deu por si a luz cobriu tudo era lindo parecia com um pro do sol .

– o que e isso ? [ amu confusa .]

– eu não sei .[ ikuto.]

Quando amu olha para frente ver um homem de cabelos azuis olhos com cor de safira .

– ikuto e você mesmo ?

Simples mente o homem chegar preto da garota segurando seu rosto olhado direção em seus olhos cor de mel , segurado se rosto ikuto puxa amu para mais preto tanto um beijo bem apaixonante o que vexa mu fica surpresa , quando se deu pro si de nova estava em seu quarto sentia seus lábios quentes gosto de chocolate , olha em direção sua cômoda ela vai ate ela e abre e ver essa luz estala saindo de sua caixinha quando ela abre caixa ver cadeado e a chave emitido uma luz ...

–será que isso foi apenas um sonho .?

– NE ikuto você sentido isso ?

– era você mesmo agora pouco ?

A penas ikuto não tinha palavra descreve o que aconteceu agora poço se foi um sonho ou não ele apenas respondeu .

– não sei amu o que foi isso a única coisa eu posso de responde era eu .

– " o que foi isso tudo de pois La que me envolveu senti um calor emei pricavem só sei ...que ... era mesmo ikuto e tão ele me - me - beijo ahhhhhh"


	10. Vôo do fênix dourado

_Notas : _

_oiii minimas novo capitulo para você :) eu não gosto demora para muito para posta capitulo das minha fic fica chato eu sei como e isso você ta lendo uma fic muito legal que você gosta e demoro mais de 1 meis para posta apenas um capitulo só +-+ eu não gosto disso eu odeio isso como eu só muito curioso já fio hsuahs  
não esqueça de deixa comentários =) já falei deixa sua autora-san baka muito feliz__  
ate daqui uma semanas ou menos hsuahsau_

Capítulo 10 Vôo do fênix dourado

De amanha o treinamento de amu são as 8:00 mais um pequena precisa amu tem de acorda cedo que vem ela perde hora que começa seu treinamento .

– Ei Amu, seu treino não era as 8:00? [ikuto.]

– Eu sei .[ Amu arrumando suas coisa em uma bolsa .]

– Pare de repetir isso de novo e de novo.

– Provavelmente não tem problema ser impaciente, mas você não deveria se apressar um pouco?

– quieto já estol treinado de penas minhas coisa para treino .

– mesmo? Quem foi que se recusou a levantar da cama?

– Fique quieto. [ amu da um próprio pata na cara .]

[ tapa.]

Quando dar um tapa em seu próprio rosto dar um passo para traz atropesa pequena mesa em seu quarto saindo sobre ela .

– Ahhhhhhhhhhh .[ amu.]

– aiaiaia.

– Ai ! cuidado, Amu [ ikuto.]

– EU SEI, EU TAMBÉM ME MACHUQUEI !

– Alias, pare de pegar minhas dores!

– Seu idiota, parasita Frances Hentai !

Alguma coisa errada ONE-SAMA [ Ami entrado no quarto de amu.]

– ah ! [ amu olha para ami

–Me desculpe por atrapalhar você... one-sama ...[ ami saindo do quarto.]

– é sua culpa!

– minha Irma anda muito esquisita otimamente anda falado sozinha , será que é preção de mais por causa do campeonatos ? [ ami pensativa .]

Saindo de casa correndo amu chega em no ginásio se arruma começa treinar seus saltos .

No ginásio

– amu você esta ótima

– ikuto tenho uma idéia para umas no final da minha performance mais...

– Mais...

– ela muito arrecada não sei vai dar tempo de praticar ela ?

– Se nós pensarmos que não temos nada a perder, então poderemos fazer qualquer coisa.

–Você fala como se isso não tivesse nada a ver com você.

–eu confio em você sabe o que você esta precisando na verdade .?

– nani ? { em japonês quem não sabe e o que .}

– Parceiro..

– P-parceiro ?...Um parceiro é usado para se referir a alguém com o mesmo nível de habilidade!

– Você é apenas um fantasma, um Demônio possessivo, um parasita hentai!

– Isso machuca... [ ikuto triste .]

– onde você tem um coração para se machucar ?

– você já esta morto mesmo.

– hahaha É isso mesmo... [ ikuto.]

A semana de passo rápido amu respirava fundo começa sua apresentação para Sr. Mishiro com muito esforço e ajuda de ikuto, amu treino uma tequina muito perigosa e ousada , não afeto nada amu de parti cala deve sucesso .

– Amu , você ta muito sexy com essas roupa .

– não me deixa mais nervosa do que eu já estol ikuto

( . /imgres?q=ashita+no+nadja&hl=pt-BR&sa=X&biw=1440&bih=775&tbs=ic:specific,isc:red&tbm=isch&tbnid=-HW6H76Jf4aCZM:&imgrefurl= 2011_03_01_ &docid=r8mliODvxu4tQM&imgurl= -Fa3WcgV0ehg/TYlzG_ &w=246&h=332&ei=r44DUNPXKOSV6QH3lOWABw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=172&vpy=124&dur=1560&hovh=261&hovw=193&tx=120&ty=155&sig=115108239502933976965&page=3&tbnh=139&tbnw=110&start=58&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:58,i:271) **( modelo da roupa que amu vai usas para patinar.)**

(  . /91/28/9/58/Ashita%20no%20Nadja/ )

(  . /91/28/10/58/Ashita%20no%20Nadja/ )

– vamos. [ amu confiante .]

Chego no ginásio amu se posse sona para começa sua performance Peter e esperava ansiedade para ver o que amu ia apresenta sem sua performance .

– vamos ver a onde vai o potencial dela . [ mishiro.]

– ... [ apenas Peter aceno sua cabeça como um resposta concordado com Sr mishiro.]

**( Nota : desculpem pessoal eu procurei musicas não achei nem uma que combinassem com a performance que a amu vai apresenta =( e tão vou deixa você imagina com quer outra musica .)**

A musica começa a som ar lindar bela melodia mesmo tempo capinava com os passo de dança que amu apresentava uma garota cheia de energia delicada gentil seu rosto mudol de uma cara fechada para uma cara alegre sorrindo

Amu começa sorrindo desliza pelo gelo dando um salto dançado elegante girando equilibrando apenas um de seus pés e girando suas posas pata trais deixando seus braços apertos , voltado deslizar ela dar um salto Triplo Lutz com a maior velocidade pega impulso da quatro giros no ar ,

cara da Sr . mihiro fico a sim ( 0 o 0 ) quando amu começo sorri e mostrado era garota gentil mesmo tempo sedutora mishiro não esperava essa reação de amu pois ver uma garota bem seria nunca deu um sorrio e nunca se mostro preocupada com as situação que se encontrava

voltando a performance de amu ela dar outro solto bem mais alto no que anterior três giros em seguida outro salto três giros no ar .

– " Ela não... combinação de giro triplo , e ainda salto duplo essas garota" [ Mishiro.]

Amu se concentrado maior velocidade desliza fazendo um S mais uma corrida de 100m no gela acabado de fazer um grade S ela dar um salto equilibrado uma perna girando no ar caindo uma perna se equilibrando, muitas patinadora tenha fazer esse alto não consegui por ser cansativo perigoso apenas equilibra cair começa perna ,

– pronto para último salto ikuto .?

– vamos nessa . [ ikuto.]

– "e agora ou nunca usa tequinica do fênix dourado "

(  . /imgres?q=layla+kaleido+star&start=68&hl=pt-BR&biw=1440&bih=775&tbm=isch&tbnid=1nAHKUlwfMDl6M:&imgrefurl= spots/kaleido-star/images/21318740/title&docid=fE97-PAWa3Gd0M&imgurl= . &w=640&h=480&ei=mGYEUIPDHqXj0QGEru2tBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1140&vpy=470&dur=230&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=206&ty=182&sig=115108239502933976965&page=3&tbnh=126&tbnw=168&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:68,i:24) ( nota essas posse que amu vais no ar .)

Amu com maior velocidade da um salto jogando seu corpo para trais fazendo uma linda posse no ar agrade tequinica vôo do fênix dourando conseguindo fazer a pose prefeita no ar amu termina fazendo sua pose final as cansada amu sair em direção a Sr mishiro e Peter encara os dois esperado a responda de mishiro . , amu olha para mishiro e diz Andes dela pronúncia sua resposta .

– escuta bem Sr . Mishiro eu não me importo de você gosto ou não da minha performance vou deixa bem claro , que eu não vou desistir tão fácil mente de ir para as olimpíadas . [ amu confiante.

– to vendo a que você tem a língua muito afiada

– amu você não ... sua performance foi maravilhoso você cresceu muito nesse tempo .

– " pêra ai ela ta me elogiando ? agora que vai acabar o mundo ."

– você parecia ate uma garota apaixonada patinado hahaha .

– eu apaixona corta essa mishiro [ amu brava .]

– deixado isso de lado se prepare aqui uma semana vai ser a decisão final para as olimpíadas [ mishiro saindo de cena.]

– e tão quer dizer eu foi aprovada . ?

– parece que sim amu [ Peter .]

– kyaaaaa eu não acrescido isso e graças você ikuto.

Amu pulos de felicidades esquecei acabo agradecendo por ikuto de ajudado ela essas palavra pulos de sua Baco sei ela percebe .

–" droga falei de mais ".

– quem e ikuto amu . ? [ Peter.]

– ahh que não e ninguém eu quis dizer era graças a ami foi isso foi isso que eu disse hehehe .[ amu.]

– mentirosa você falo o meu nome .[ ikuto.]

Amu volta para casa feliz e cantado ajuda ami fazer a janta que seria Yakissoba ...

**( Nota quem quiser a receita do Yakissoba eu passo e só pedir eu trabalho em um restaurante japonês eu que preparo as comidas já são as receitas original ;) só pedir para min eu passo fica em segredo entre nos hsaushuasha .)**


	11. Ele esta Vivo ?

_Oi pessoas mais um capitulo esse vai mata curiosidade de vocês quero ver cara da Hannah Thompson como vai fica HAHAHA não me bata onegai .. esse capitulo e para você principalmente Hannah Thopson o que você mais deseja esta por vim quero comentários .__  
__Tenho péssima noticia minha aula vai começa semana que vem *-* ai eu vou ter menos temo PR escreve minhas historias Buabua eu vou fazer o possível tenda escreve dia de semana também__  
__Boa leitora para todos__  
__o melhor a inda esta por vim =D_

Capítulo 12 Ele esta Vivo !?

**Casa de amu ...**

Amu volta para casa feliz e cantado ajuda ami fazer a janta que seria Yakissoba ...

– ami pode deixa eu vou corta os legumes e quando isso você pode fazer o molho do yakissoba .

– mana o que aconteceu com você hoje ?

– como a sim ami o que aconteceu comigo ?

– mana você ta toda feliz da ate cantado hoje .isso não é normal por caso você esta doente ?

– ou melhor ou estão apaixonada ?

– O Que!? Já mais nunca eu vou me apaixona ...só por que eu to cantado não significa eu também estou doente só me deu vontade de cantar um pouco ..

– ta bom mana eu não insiste na pergunta só não deixe seu orgulho estraga sua felicidade um dia .

–" essa garota pode ser pequena mais,mais e esperteza para uma garota de 10 anos ainda me pergunto ela mesmo mia Irma ? "

Volta a fazer o janta com ami ajudado ela na cozinha amu volta a cantada por reconheci a musica que amu estava cantada ikuto se ajunta também , deixado amu surpresa o ritmo da musica se escachava prefeita mente entre os dois parecia dupla romântica cantado ..

**( Nota : vocês já sabem que musica eu to falado *-* eu amo essas musica ,quem não sabe qual é -à AZU feat. SEAMO - Jikan yo tomare . ß–- ( eu achei essas musica prefeita para o clima dos dois =D )**

**Ikuto**

O tempo que passei com você é surpreendente

Quando percebi isso, o encontro estava no fim

Não quero ir, não quero voltar

Quero parar o tempo e ficar com você para sempre

**Amu**

As palavras que eu escondo em minha timidez

Os momentos quando nossos olhos se encontraram

As horas em que estou com você

Elas não são o bastante, mas...

Até que eu veja o ultimo trem partir

Eu segurarei firmemente a sua mão

Sua bondade sem interesses me faz feliz

Se isto for um conto de fadas

Rapidamente vou para o amanhã onde você exista...

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo...

Embora não se tornem palavras

Você meu lugar especial

Se meu único desejo pudesse virar realidade...

Deus, pare o tempo apenas para nós.

**Ikuto**

Pare o tempo, apenas como

meu único desejo egoísta

Mas isso não vai se tornar realidade

_**Eu quero lhe falar sobre esta impaciência**__**[ ikuto e amu]**_

**Ikuto**

Existe apenas vinte e quatro horas num dia

E não basta, depois de muitas horas

Apenas isso é, mais e mais...

Encontrarei sua qualidade sem fim

**Amu**

Quando nós iremos nos ver de novo?

**Ikuto**

Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha dito, continuo pensando nisso

Metade de mim está ansioso e a outra esperançosa

Este sentimento não irá mudar, talvez, nunca.

O que você acha de mim?

**Amu**

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo...

Se isto é uma adorável brisa quente

Não se tornando palavras, a voz do coração

Porque eu mostrarei para você honestamente de hoje em diante

Deus, por favor pare o tempo quando ele começar a se mover

Está bem mesmo que seja egoísmo

Eu direi que não quero voltar

Se você é o único que eu desejo

Sem exitar, eu irei colocar uma flor em meu coração

Todo tempo, todo dia, tudo...

Embora não se tornem palavras

você é meu lugar especial

se meu desejo pudesse se realizar

Deus, pare o tempo apenas para nós...

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo

**Ikuto**

Mesmo que eu parta, eu irei conectar nós dois novamente

**Ikuto e Amu**

Você é minha pessoa especial

Todo o tempo, todo dia, tudo

Acredite, mesmo que o tempo não possa parar

Se isto for o destino, iremos nos encontrar, certo?

**Se isto for o destino, iremos nos encontrar, certo?** ... [ **Ikuto e Amu ]**

Quando se deu por si amu e ami já tinha terminado o jantar ami arrumo a mesa da sala pois queria ver sua cantora preferida que ia dar uma entrevista em um por gama de Tv ,e tão ami arrumo pequena mesa na sala quando terminou de arruma tudo ami e amu senta sobre o tapete, amu e ami ser sérvio , ami ligo a Tv quando começo o pro gama da Tv anunciando cantora Utau amu pergunto quem era essa cantora Utau.

– mana Utau e rainha da musica pop eu sou supre faz dela ..

– ola ola mana vamos ver utau ta falado ...

–" como ami fica toda em pegada com essas cantora"

– mais ela realmente e muito bonita essa cantora "

**[ no programa de Tv ]**

– ola pessoas aqui esta a grade rainha da musica pop com vocês utau... [ ?]

[ pessoas gritava pelo o nome da cantora quando ela entrava ,]

– boa noite ... [ utau.]

– utau nos todos queremos saber esse boatos se é verdade, ou não de você esta noivada com ikuto tsukiyomi o grade violista no mundo conhecido como um grande galã por ser lindo esta entre os homem mais sexy do mundo .

–" o que foi isso mesmo que a presenteadora falo Ikuto tsukiyomi eu to ouvindo coisa de mais ?" [ amu.]

**[ no programa de Tv ]**

– bom sobre isso eu gostaria de fala sobre esse assunto , e também eu gostaria fazer uma homenagem a ikuto Tsukiyomi.[ utau.]

– e qual seria essa Homenagem para ikuto Tsukiyomi** [ apresentadora .]**

– e uma nova canção minha , eu vim juntamente para ikuto.

Utau começa canta deixa seus faz morrendo de alegria

Meikyuu Butterfly ... Borboleta Solitária

Open your shiny eyes .. Abra seus olhos brilhantes

In the silent night .. Na noite silenciosa

Fushigi na yoru ..O mistério que guarda essa noite

Maiorita .. Foi revelado

Ashi oto wo tatezu.. Aproxime-se

Shinobiyoru .. Silenciosamente

Nayamashige na ..Como passos

kuro neko no POSE... De um gato preto.

–=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

–" eu não sei por que mais eu não quero sabe a resposta dela dessa cantora, pêra ai será mesmo ikuto que eu to pesando não pode ser ser for verdade mais ... como se ele ta realmente morto ?"

Quando término sua nova musica utau começa fala sobre os boatos de seu noivado com ikuto .

– bom para começa essa historia de noivado , muito jornalista me fio saindo com ikuto isso e verdade mais meu relacionamento com ikuto Tsukiyomi nós somo apenas irmão ...

–" que eles são apenas irmão ... por que eu me sinto tão aliviada com essa resposta mais não sei o neto –hentai que eles estão falado ."

**[ no programa de Tv ]**

– é meninas você escutaram e tão ikuto tsukiyomi o homem entre mais sexy no mundo esta solteiro . **[ apresentadora .]**

– mais e uma pena o que aconteceu com ikuto todos não desejamos melhoras para ikuto.

– mais utau o que o medico descerão para você no dia que teve o acidente no Canadá quando o palco desmorono ? agora que nos sabe que você são irmão.

– eu to muito triste como se encontra a situação do meu irmão , os medico me disseram ele esta em coma mais não a previsão de quando ele poderá acorda , eu espero que ele acorde rápido ...

– utau que tão nos mostra os momento de você e ikuto quando estão se apresentado junto , para nosso querido publico ?

– e claro que podem

Quando apresentadora deu sina para mostra um vídeos e as fotos dos momento que utau e ikuto estavam junto amu se espanto por ver a imagem de ikuto ...

– mais na onde o seu irmão esta internado utau ?

– ele esta na franca eu como único Nei bro da família eu e meu irmão quero ele preto de min sempre que eu posso eu vou visitar ele eu Amo de mais ele como meu único irmão

– OQUE ikuto ele mesmo eu não enganada foi ele que eu vi .

– mana você conhece esse tão de ikuto ?

– ami não só conheço muito bem.

–" Nani por que eu to tremendo que ansiedade essa ikuto esta vivo isso é verdade ."

Quando amu ia subir para seu quarto pelo acabo de ver o que se passo na TV o seu telefone toca ..

–alo .

– para se que você não esta de bom humor .

– diga logo o que você quer ! eu não do com paciência agora Sr. Mishiro

– como sempre você língua afiada deixado isso de lado nos sabemos na onde vai ser as olimpíada se você for a finalista , vai ser na Franca .

– "O que na franca e não onde ikuto esta internado .. eu posso ver o ikuto "

Ami desculpa eu não to legal eu vou me deita um pouco você pede tira a mesa para min .

– e claro mana vai descansar que eu cuido daqui

– Obrigada ami

Amu sobe para o seu quarto o tempo todo quando o programa esta passado ikuto fico em silêncio o tempo todo o que vem amu percebe.

– agora que estamos o que era você mesmo esse ikuto tsukiyomi ?

–Amu calma eu posso de explica tudo .

– eu sabia foi você mesmo quando eu te vi aquilo eu senti não era um sonho .

– amu calma o que você ouviu eu também do chocado quer disser eu to em coma eu não to morto , bom pelo o que te disse sabe o resto .

– e tão esse tão de ikuto tsukiyomi que a utau falo era você mesmo ...

" Eu não acrescido por que eu com medo eu to suando frio meu coração não para de bater rápido "


	12. lembrança cadeado e a chave

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_desculpem pela demora TT^TT eu to muito ocupada por causa da escola to cheia de trabalho fora trabalho também kyaa to ficando doida__  
quero comentários TT3TT me deixa feliz sua autora baka ._

lembrança cadeado e a chave

– era eu mesmo Utau falo .

– Ahhhh eu não acredito esse tempo todo eu pensei que você estava morto na verdade você ikuto esta em coma como e possível sua alma entra no meu corpo ?

– não sei amu .

– Amu não sei como vai fica as coisa aqui para frente quero esta ao seu lado .

– Cala boca cala boca não quero escuda uma palavra sua .

– já basta eu escutei hoje de saber você esta vivo , agora descubro eu to sinto por você , você acha como eu to agora .

– Amu..

– Amu nada Nei a diante pedir me calma só estou calma Por que ...

– Watashi wa anata o Aishiteru não quero me machucar mais do que eu já estou .-amu abaixa cabeça e se ajoelha no chão começa a chora . ( Nota : em japonês Eu te amo é assim que escreve Watashi wa anata o Aishiteru .)

– Amu eu como você deve esta sentido mais eu prometo mesmo se eu não voltado para meu corpo estarei ao seu lado sempre.

– você não entende ikuto baka você único pessoa consegui me tira do serio deixa nervosa , e com vergonha mais... quero esta ao seu lado comigo aqui não só apenas em almas unidas .

O clima entre os dois estava tenso com silencio entre os dois ate que amu levanta a cabeça e lembra de uma coisa .

– lembrei o que meu avô diz para min – amu vai ate seu quarta rouba e abri uma das suas gaveta abre uma pequena caixinha .

Dentro dessa caixinha tinha uma chave e um cadeado . amu pega os dois na mão.

– agora eu me lembrei que meu avô me conto uma historia que esse cadeado e chave era mágico-

–como assim mágico ? – ikuto confuso .

– quando era pequena eu minha família costumava vizita meu avô , costumava me conta historia quando ele me deu esse cadeado e a chave ele me conto uma historia que ele tinha um poder mágica que protegia a pessoa que amava o tono outro pingente .

Flash back .

– vovô me conta outra historia .- dizia uma pequena garotinha sentado no colo do seu avô na varanda que dava de verte para um lindo jardin.

– vem ca minha pequena vô tem uma coisa para de dar .

O S.r pega dois pingente um era uma chave outro era cadeado e dar para pequena neta .

– que lindo vovó obrigada – amu dava um pequeno sorriso para seu avô.

– que bom que gosto sabe querida esse dois pingente tem uma grade historia , quando a pessoa que você ama e der outra parte para ela seria cadeado representa garotinha e chave representa garoto.

– quer dizer esse cadeado me representa vovô?

– isso mesmo minha pequena .

– a muito tempo esse dois pingente fui criado pela um deusa que amava muito um homem que vivinha na terra como ele não podia fica juntos , ela crio esse dois pingente é deusa para seu amado com o poder desse dois pingente protege aquela pessoa que você ama , mesmo que a morte separem eles o função esse dois pingente e reunir as alma esse dois em um único corpo .

– mais vovô mesmo que a deusas perdeu seu amado como ele vivem junto ?

– bom minha pequena mesmo que ele tenha morri sua alma vive dentro dela com o poder dois pingente junto eles podem ser comunicar entre eles mesmo não tendo um corpo , e quando sua hora chega de volta para terra como um humano o jovem rapais que possui a chave que fico com ele retonara sua alma outro novo corpo trazendo sua memória junto seu novo corpo .

Fim Flasl back

– agora eu me lembro meu avô me conto que esse dois pingente tem moderes mais será que fui eles acusa do que eu tendi na quele momento que você apareceu ? ikuto .

– ikuto . – amu seria .

– decidi não importa o que aconteça eu vou vencer esse campeonato para pode ir jogo olímpicos na franca e ontem que você esta internado , que teve se for verdade que esse pois pingente tem esse poder , quero tentar trazer sua consciência de vou ta .

– Amu... não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de min ?

– eu não gosto assim tanto de você .

– não é por que você ta tal ambicioso para ir franca ? e quere recupera minha consciência ?

– baka baka hentai só quero se livra logo de você quero ter minha privacidade de volta .

– ta bom amu conta outra tenho uma coisa para de dizer .

– o que ?

– Te amo minha pequena rosadinha . se eu volta para meu corpo vou fazer você ser minha mulher .

– OQUE PARA DE FALA COISA ASSIM ME DEIXA SEI GRAÇA SEU HENTAI .

– Hai hai – diz ikuto calma ele adora deixa amu corada ela fica tão linda quando ta sei graça


	13. Decisão final

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Gomene eu to muito atarefada de mais por causa da escola ultimo ano e fod... meus professores estão passado trabalho um a trais do outro Fora hoje eu tive que fazer uma pesquisa para meu tampo na onde eu trabalho e Fogo ..._

Decisão final

No ginásio amu trenava sua nova tequinica o voo do fênix

dourado , no ginásio só escutava musica sou ar com delicadeza amu mostrava sua tequinicas prefeitas .

– amu você essa semana esta com tudo para treinar .

– você acha ? para min eu to no ri timo normal que eu treino .

– esta bem mais rápida seus passo como estão agindo como uma dama de verdade .

– Baka estou fazendo apenas o que eu sei fazer , vou fazer de tudo para pode entra nas olimpíadas custe o que custar . – amu dançava e sorria sua alegria era tanto que treinava por predo acho muito estranho a rainha do gelo sorrindo ate paro para ver sua performance .

– amu esta muito alegre essa semana . – Peter sorria por ver sua pequena patinadora tão madura, o quando avia crescido .

Se passo uma semana chego o grade dia que amu iria enfrenta o seu grade destino , com o coração na mão amu respira fundo e se aquecia no seu camarim .

– amu ta quase na hora .

– eu sei .

Amu termina de ser arruma vai ate o centro do ginásio La Serena Nikio terminava suaapresentação .

– amu você vai ser aproxima . – disse Peter .

– ok .

Quando Serena Nikio término sua apresentação ouve muito aplausos saindo do ringe de patinação amu passa o ao lado de Serena que dar uma pequena risada e diz bem baixinho .

– a sua atitude como rainha do gelo não vai de levar em nada pode ser preparado essa olimpíadas já e minha . – senera da um sorriso e volta andar se retirado no ginásio .

– Amu ... – diz ikuto preocupado .

– não ligo para o que ela diz vou prova que eu só digna dessa olimpíadas.

– run ela não tem nem uma chance de ser escolhida para as olimpíadas.- diz Serena dando um sorriso malvado . só observando amu dar uma volta no ringe de patinação .

–Agora com você aproxima competidora conhecida como a grade rainha do gelo Amu Hinamori . – o apresentador anunciava a entrada de amu .

Amu se pozisona no ringi espera a musica começa a trocar .

( . /imgres?q=ashita+no+nadja&hl=pt-BR&sa=X&biw=1440&bih=775&tbs=ic:specific,isc:red&tbm=isch&tbnid=-HW6H76Jf4aCZM:&imgrefurl= 2011_03_01_ &docid=r8mliODvxu4tQM&imgurl= -Fa3WcgV0ehg/TYlzG_ &w=246&h=332&ei=r44DUNPXKOSV6QH3lOWABw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=172&vpy=124&dur=1560&hovh=261&hovw=193&tx=120&ty=155&sig=115108239502933976965&page=3&tbnh=139&tbnw=110&start=58&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:58,i:271)( modelo da roupa que amu vai usas para patinar.)**  
**  
( . /91/28/9/58/Ashita%20no%20Nadja/ )  
( . /91/28/10/58/Ashita%20no%20Nadja/ )

– "vamos e agora ou nunca tenho que mostra toda minha capacidade ."

A musica começa a som ar lindar bela melodia mesmo tempo capinava com os passo de dança que amu apresentava uma garota cheia de energia delicada gentil .  
Amu começa sorrindo desliza pelo gelo dando um salto dançado elegante girando equilibrando apenas um de seus pés e girando suas posas pata trais deixando seus braços apertos , voltado deslizar ela dar um salto Triplo Lutz com a maior velocidade pega impulso da quatro giros no ar , quando amu começo sorri e mostrado era garota gentil mesmo tempo sedutora .

– Deixado os espectadores muito surpresos nova tequinicas da amu.

a performance de amu ela dar outro solto bem mais alto no que anterior três giros em seguida outro salto três giros no ar .

– olha só combinação de giro triplo prefeito levado os espectadores a loucura . – o apresentador narrava .

Amu se concentrado maior velocidade desliza fazendo um S mais uma corrida de 100m no gela acabado de fazer um grade S ela dar um salto equilibrado uma perna girando no ar caindo uma perna se equilibrando, muitas patinadora tenha fazer esse alto não consegui por ser cansativo perigoso apenas equilibra cair começa perna .

– e agora o grade Salto ikuto . - fênix dourado.- diz ikuto.

( . /imgres?q=layla+kaleido+star&start=68&hl=pt-BR&biw=1440&bih=775&tbm=isch&tbnid=1nAHKUlwfMDl6M:&imgrefurl= spots/kaleido-star/images/21318740/title&docid=fE97-PAWa3Gd0M&imgurl= . &w=640&h=480&ei=mGYEUIPDHqXj0QGEru2tBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1140&vpy=470&dur=230&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=206&ty=182&sig=115108239502933976965&page=3&tbnh=126&tbnw=168&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:68,i:24)( nota essas posse que amu vais no ar .)

Amu com maior velocidade da um salto jogando seu corpo para trais fazendo uma linda posse no ar agrade tequinica vôo do fênix dourando conseguindo fazer a pose prefeita no ar amu termina fazendo sua pose final .

Sua performance acabo deixo os espectadores em silêncio total de pois de 1 minuto ele começarão a grita seu nome levantarão para aplaudia sua performance .

– com esse grade salto final Amu hinamore vai ter grande chance de para as olimpíadas.- apresentador .

– vamos ver o que nosso juízes tem para dizer.

De pois de amu receber suas notas final olho para a onde Serena esta sentada olhava com ódio para amu , amu sem se porta da de ombro e vai ate Peter soltado feliz e abraçando .

– você fio Peter como eu fui .?

– você estava prefeita e muito Kawai . .- disse Peter .

– amu dar um sorriso bem alegre volta senta no banco.

– não esqueceu de nada não e ? – pergunta ikuto .

– Ah.. o que ?

– Assim obrigado ikuto por esta meu lado tenho que de agradecer por me ajuda .

– olha escutado essa suas palavra me deixo muito mais alegre .

– não se acostuma não ta rsrs . – amu da uma pequena risada olhava outra apresentação de outra competidora patinar era a vem de LuAnn.

Ao Ca bar todas as apresentação os juiz anuncia quem foi o vencedor .

Em primeiro lugar Amu Hinamori.

Em segundo lugar LuAnn .

Em terceiro Serena Nikio

Em quarto Lugar Layla

Em quinto Kyoko .

Mais ficamos em duvidar para escolher a vencedora que vai representar o Japão nas olimpíadas a decisão foi tomada com muita cautela e você...

AMU HINAMORI foi a escolhida , quando dero o anúncio que amu foi a escolhida para as olimpíadas amu não se aquento de alegria começo a chora de tão felicidade a plateia aplaudia .

–" não agredido não agredido ."

– Peter eu vou para as olimpíadas na franca abraça Peter .

– você merece minha pequena patinadora .

Assim que amu deixo o ginásio volto para casa com tanta alegria mal podia a creditar vai para as olimpíadas o melhor de tudo poderá encontra ikuto .

Se passo uma 2 semana amu entrava no aeroporto com seu treinador para viajar para franca seu voo saia em 10 minutos .quando amu entro no avião sento seu acento e ikuto diz.

– amu se eu volta para o meu corpo me prometa uma coisa .?

– o que .

– você aceitaria ser ... .


	14. O encontro

O encontro

Se passo uma 2 semana amu entrava no aeroporto com seu treinador para viajar para franca seu voo saia em 10 minutos .quando amu entro no avião sento seu acento e ikuto diz.

– amu se eu volta para o meu corpo me prometa uma coisa .?

– o que ? .

– você aceitaria ser casar comigo .

– O –o que ? como assim ser casar com você .- amu morrendo de tanto fica vermelha .

– casamento e uma COI—as se—ria d—e m-ais disse assim tão simples ikuto .

So apenas me resposte amu se você aceitaria .?

– eu- eu n—ao sei e outra nem estamos namorado .

– hum e mesmo que tão assim quando eu volta para meu corto preço você em namoro ? – ikuto seriamente diz.

Amu olha pela janela coranda olhado a cidade a baixo pelo avião ,amu estava não nervosa pela pergunta começo sair fumaça sua cabeça não sabia o que dizer .

– e—u eu ate aceitaria ser sua namorada com uma condição de você não ser tão pervertido assim .

– e bom ouvir isso de você amu-clan .

– a propósito que cidade estamos indo ? na frança .

– Marly essa cidade que foi escolhida para ser as olimpíadas.

– e a onde eu moro se eu não me ganho você vai fica no hotel Marxq fica no centro da cidade .

– esse Hotel e o que mais recebe celebridade e competidores .

– e tão hoje deve bem conhecer a frança , comprado a min só apenas viajei por causa da patinação não tiver muitas oportunidade de conhecer a cidade que eu estava .

Assim que passo 8 horas de viagem finamente amu chega em seus destino em Marly com isso Peter ajuda amu coloca suas malas no taxi e pede para segui o endereço .

– uma pergunta treinador onde nos vai fica .?

– no Hotel Marxq algum problema em ficamos lar ?

– ah que nem um só tava apenas uma curiosidade rsrs.

–" eu não disse na onde você ia ficar " – disse ikuto..

Ao que chegar no hotel amu ver outras patinadora conhecidas pelos mundo amu e perte vai ate o recepção que dar a chaves do quarto de cata um e o numero de seus quartos , entra no seu quarto amu se joga na cama .

– eu casada por causa da viagem.

– amu que tão aproveita que seu treinos so vai começa de pois de amanha e sair um pouco para conhecer os lugares ?.

– mais ikuto eu não sei andar pela França nem ler em Frances .

– pode deixa comigo você esta com um guia excelente .

– então ta vamos sair .

Amu vai tomar um banho em seu quarto tinha banheiro de pois de tomar banho amu se arruma , antes de sair vai ate o quarto de Peter e bati .

– amu –clan ta algum problema ?.

– não não treinador no vim avisar eu vou andar um pouco conhecer alguns lugares ta tudo bem para você ?

– amu por caso esta com febre ? você e de sair quando esta em outro pais ?.

Amu dar uma pequena risada e sorri

– não do doente treinador só quero conhecer um lugar .

– ta bom amu pelo menos volte as 7 horas e mantenha o celular ligado .

– ok tchau ate mais tarde .

Quando Peter fecha a porta ele anda achando muito estranho a reação de amu esse tempo , uma garota que era seria fria passo para uma garota alegre .

–" será ela tem algum namorado ? não não pode ser amu namorado ? ." – Peter se perguntava em sua menti .

Saindo do hotel ikuto diz para amu chamar um taxi e diz o louca para ontem esta indo .

Por favor para Chevaux .

Quando chegou em Chevaus ikuto mostro cada canto o museu histórico , acata lugar que visitava amu ficava em catada com a visão amu decide para em um parque para relaxa .

– eu to adorando essa passei nem lembro qual foi última vez eu sair assim .

– sabia que você ia gosta .

Amu e ikuto conversava ate aparece um menina correndo em direção da amu .

– ola ola mãe mãe ela e HINAMORI AMU patinadora . – a menina sai correndo parta pedi um autógrafo .

– com licença mais você e hinamori amu ?- diz uma pequena menina de 10 anos.

– vou sim ?

– pode me dar seu autógrafo por favor sou uma grade fás sua .

A pequena menina estende seu caderno e uma caneta para amu pega e assina .

– toma obrigado por ser minha fãs .

– muito obrigada .

– desculpem por causa problema para senhora hinamori - uma mulher de cabelos longo e loira pede desculpa pelo e cômodo .

– que isso não foi nada .

–" pera ai ela ta falado japonês já sei ."

– com licença não ser muito desagradável pergunta algum assim a senhora sabe na aonde esta internado Ikuto Tsukiyomi ?.

– você esta falado do grade violinista Ikuto Tsukiyomi ?

– sim .

– ele esta internado no hospital de yamazak.

– o obrigada – amu vais uma pequena referencia e sair.

– amu por que você pergunto na onde eu estava internado ?

– ora ora não vou deixa uma boa oportunidade dessa escapar vou ir vizita você amanha no hospital .

–" não sei por que senti um arrepio .

– olha só você esta usado meu corta não tem como senti arrepios .

– vamos volta para hotel já esta ficando trade amanha assim eu acorda vou no hospital .

Amu volta para hotel o dia livre amanha ela decide ir visitar ikuto no hospital , acordado cedo amu se arruma chama taxi pedindo para levar o hospital Yamazaki chego no hospital amu vai ate a recepcionista e pergunta na ontem fica o quarto de ikuto Tsukiyomi na a moção disse que apenas o nomes que estava na lista podia fazer a visita .

– eu sei que eu não estou na lista de vizita eu " a amu não vai disser você precisa " eu so a namorada dele ." eu não acrescido eu disse isso ."

Ate uma garota aparece loira e pergunta ?

– namorada do ikuto ?

– foi isso mesmo que eu ouvir ? [?]

Amu calma amu se viro e fio a garota de olhos de safira.

– sim meu nome e amu hisnamori foi o que você acabo de escuta sou a namorada de ikuto.

– hum como vou saber a verdade se eu nunca ouvir falar de você ?

– quer prova eu só a namorada do ikuto simples faça um texto .

– ser for assim por min tudo bem .

– ikuto entendeu o que amu queria fazer prova que era sua namorada com as pergunta de Utau faria ikuto simplesmente respondia para amu .

– qual e o dia que ikuto nasceu ? – utau

–" 23 de outubro de 1992 "-ikuto disse

– Dia 23 de outubro de 1992 – amu confiante

– qual e nome nome do primeiro cachorro que ikuto teve ?

–" Flash ." –ikuto

– Flash . – amu

– se você quiser fazer mais pergunta tudo bem para min – amu confiante .

– não tudo bem mais eu nunca ouvir fala de você e por que ikuto nunca me conto estava namorado .

Com as explicação que amu deu para utau fico de corça aperta , amu so apenas disse que conheceu ele no Canadá duas semana Andes do acidente dele e quando ela volto para o Japão soube na noticia que ele estava internado no hospital através de um programa de televisão que utau vou se apresentar no Japão , e claro amu não conto que o espírito to ikuto estava no seu corto mesmo se conta se já mais utau iria acreditar dela pensar amu era louca , com ajuda da utau amu consegui permissão para entra e poder ver ikuto .

– amu o quarto dele fica 356 vai La ver ele – disse utau triste .

– você não vai ver ele ?

– agora não vou deixa vocês as sois .

–obrigado utau .

– de nada .

Com isso amu vai ate o quarto 356 seu coração começa aparte forte amu chega no quarto abre a porta e tem uma vista de um jovem lindo deitado em uma marca .

– "esse e o ikuto ?"

– esse e você ikuto ?

– sim vou eu mesmo .

– nossa .

– esse nossa ai foi mais um tipo que lindo etc . – ikuto sorri

– o que eu não quis disse isso ta seu neko-hentai .

– sei sei com esse seu suspiro que você deu amu-clna .

Amu fica muito corada .

Amu vai ate um cadeira que esta ao lado da cama e senta .

– NE ikuto será pode volta ao seu corpo logo ?

– não sei ta com tanta presa eu volte para o meu corpo ? eu acorda e ter beijar toda – ikuto sorri maliciosamente .

– não seu baka quero ter de volta minha privacidade .

– sei sei conta outra amu .

– baka baka .

Amu senta na cadeira começa a passa a mão nos cabelo e cariciando do ikuto.

– ola no você tem cabelo muito macio rsrs .

– ta com sorte .

– eu com sorte por que ikuto ?.

– com você passado a mão no meu cabelo assim se eu tivesse no meu corpo pode ter a certeza que nesse momento eu de agrária .

– hentai hentai .

– a agora eu me lembrei

Amu para de acariciar o cabelo de ikuto pega dois pingente que estava em sua bolsa e retira um era uma chave outro pingente era um cadeado a chave ela coloca no pescoço do ikuto e cadeado ela coloca seu pescoço também .

– ponto assim cada um vai fica um par mais essa historia o meu avo me conto me assunta um pouco ser for verdade que esse dois pingente pode trazer alma de volta para o corpo isso e sinistro .

– mais como nos não temos esse prova que isso pode acontecer vou deixa o chave com você.

– tomara que isso ter certo quero volta para o meu corpo mais também não quero deixa você amu .

– como você e pervertido ikuto da pelo .- amu e interrompida por utau que chega avisado se podia entra .

– posso entra .?

– utau e claro eu já estou de saída.

– como o ikuto esta ? – pergunta utau .

– e bom esta a mesma coisa nem uma reação dele .

– quero meu irmão volte logo e ser o que ele é não aquento viver na agonia pensado que já mais ele vai acorda . – utau triste .

– utau eu sei que ikuto ele vai acorda ele pode ser um chato de vez e quando hentai mais ele e forte tenho certeza ele deve esta lutado para acorda .

– " como ela pode me chama de hentai chato na frente da minha Irma essa e amu ."- ikuto pensado .

– utau eu já estou de saída obrigada por me deixa ver o ikuto .

– de nada obrigado a você já que você parte da família agora , ikuto podia ter me contado que estava namorado com você .

– rsrs foi tão de repente que eu acho não deu tempo para ele avisar você utau .

– amu obrigada mesmo por vim ver o ikuto já deixei seu nome na lista quando você quiser vim ver o ikuto .

– obrigada utau.

– apócito amu pode me passa seu celular mantemos em contados ?.

– e claro .

De pois que amu passo o seu numero se despediu da utau e volto para o hotel .

– sua Irma parecer ser bem legal ela e simpática também .

– uatu ela e incrível .

– hum... agora eu fiquei com ciúmes .

– você com ciúmes não parece pensei que não importava comigo ?

– eu não me importava com você agora e diferente .

– amu ..

– o que é ?

– gostei muito de ouvir de você que era minha namorada .

– baka eu tinha que falar isso se não como eu ia te ver no hospital .- amu corada


	15. Lagrimas perdidas em Felicidade Final

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_O que acharão do final quero comentários desculpem pela demora eu to cheia de trabalho de escola último bimestre e tenso nem to tempo de entra no pc só apenas para fazer trabalho de escola nem comecei a escreve outro capitulo Meu salvador gomene mesmo mina não se esqueça dos comentários eu quero ...( um pequeno hentai para minhas leitoras pervertidas XD também .)_

Lagrimas perdidas em Felicidade Final !

De pois de visita ikuto no hospital , no dia seguinte amu começo seu treinamento ta qui uma semana começará as olimpíada amu estava um pouco nervosa, e claro competir com as melhores patinadoras do mundo não e nada fácil .

– Amu se concentra temos a penas cinco dias – Peter orientava amu na sua performance.

–" Droga eu não to com seguindo me concentra nos meus movimentos".

– Amu calma se concentra .- ikuto tentava deixa amu menos nervosa .

– eu sei sei ikuto to nervosa com as olimpíada eu não to conseguindo me concentra .

– AMUUUU salte mais alto o que esta acontecendo com você hoje ?.

– Ahh ! Desculpa treinador tava distraída .

Amu aumenta o sua velocidade e salta , seu treinamento de hoje amu esta toda per tida cansada amu volta para o hotel toma um banho .

– ikuto não sei o que eu vou fazer hoje eu estava horrível treinando nunca tive um dia tão ruim assim .

– deve ser apreço de esta preto o dia das olimpíadas .

– termina de ser arruma amu vai dormir amanha vai ter um dia melhor .

– tomara ikuto .

–" não sei por sento que alguma coisa vai acontecer ? que sentimento esse ."

Com o dia seguindo amu fico mais calma consegui se concentra em seu treinamento o dia se passo novamente casada amu cai na cama o pingente que estava em seu pescoço começo a brilha novamente .

– ikuto olha o pingente esta brindado .

– será que alguma coisa vai acontecer ikuto ?.

– não sei amu .

–" essa sensação foi mesma quando eu vi ikuto pela primeira vez quando a que la luz apareceu do nada . " – amu perdida em seus pensamentos .

A semana se passo rápido chego o grade dia das olimpíadas começarão amu estava vestida vestido vermelho em sua cintura uma saia cheia de babados com preto seu cabelo amarados ,ela usava uma meia cor da pele , seus patins era preto .

A competição já tinha começado varias patinadoras se apresentado cada uma mostrava sua beleza , sua alegria o mais importado que estavam ali para ganhar .

Amu esta senta observar cada patinadora que se apresentava com a mão no coração , seu nome foi anunciado como aproxima a patinar .

– Agora com você conhecida mundial mente no Japão Amu Hinamori como conhecida Rainha do gelo . [ apresentadora anunciava entra de amu no ringe .]

Chego no ginásio amu se posse sona para começa sua performance.

. A musica começa a som ar lindar bela melodia mesmo tempo capinava com os passo de dança que amu apresentava uma garota cheia de energia delicada gentil seu rosto mudol de uma cara fechada para uma cara alegre sorrindo

Amu começa sorrindo desliza pelo gelo dando um salto dançado elegante girando equilibrando apenas um de seus pés e girando suas posas pata trais deixando seus braços apertos , voltado deslizar ela dar um salto Triplo Lutz com a maior velocidade pega impulso da quatro giros no ar ,

amu começo sorri e mostrado era garota gentil mesmo tempo sedutora, voltando a performance de amu ela dar outro solto bem mais alto no que anterior três giros em seguida outro salto três giros no ar .

– amu leva os expectadores a loucura com seus saltos .

Amu se concentrado maior velocidade desliza fazendo um S mais uma corrida de 100m no gela acabado de fazer um grade S ela dar um salto equilibrado uma perna girando no ar caindo uma perna se equilibrando, muitas patinadora tenha fazer esse alto não consegui por ser cansativo perigoso apenas equilibra uma perna e cair umas das perna.

– pronto para último salto ikuto .?

– vamos nessa . [ ikuto.]

Mais alguma coisa a conte se amu prede o equilibro .

– "O que essa não ."

do salto fazendo cair no rinque de patinação , com o tombo vez amu fica desacordada no meio do rinque .

o aplateia s que estava assistido fico em silêncio médicos entrarão no rinque rapidamente ti raro amu do ginásio levando para a enfermaria , se passo duas horas que amu esteve desacertada seu treinador estava desespero , amu dor de cabeça ela abre os olhos e ver seu treinador andado um lado para outro.

– Treinador o que a conte seu ?

– Amu graças a deus que você acordo . – Peter preocupado .

– amu você desmando e quando patinava .

– eu desmaie ? – amu ta sem entender nada .

– sim você desmando quando tento fazer o único salto .

– ahhhh ta ... O QUE EU ACABEI DESMANHADO NA MINHA APREXENTAÇAO MUNTIAL KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ISSO E EM PERDUAVEL .- Amu arrependida no fundo na sua alma .

– Calma amu isso não e vim do mundo.

– isso não e fim do mundo ,da minha dignidade e do meu orgulho como patinadora . – amu dando seus surtos de desespero.

De pois de um tempo Peter tenso calma amu que estava agitada por ter desmaiado em sua performance , ate que Peter sai para ver como estão os resultados da patinação , e amu fico descasando no quarto da enfermaria.

– eu não acredito eu desmaie NE ikuto você esta muito calado de mais para o meu gosto .

– vai me ignora agora ...? Ei to falado com você ikuto.

–" que estranho ikuto não esta respondendo ? será eu vim alguma coisa de errado ele não gosto ? mais tava tudo normal ate eu patinar .? "

– Ei ikuto você esta me escutado ? ikuto ?

–" essa sessão de novo fui a mesma eu senti logo de amanha antes de me senti mal e acabar desmaiado, não to gostado desse silêncio era para o ikuto nessa hora ta , rindo de min o dando algum sermão em min ."

– ikuto ta ai .- amu começo a fica assuntada

– ikuto ..?

Ate amu se assunta quando Peter entra no quarto novamente .

– Peter apenas você – não me assunta assim .

– Gomene amu não queria te assunta mais já tenho os resultados da competição .

Mais Peter é interrompido pelo o celular na amu começa a tocar amu pega seu celular que estava alado da cama , com rapidez amu vasculha sua bolsa a procura do seu celular e atente .

– alo .?

– amu e você graças a deus que você atendeu aqui e utau desculpa te ligar assim pode vim rápido para o hospital o ikuto ele esta . – utau voz triste do outro lado da linha

Amu fico preocupada primeiro não escuta ikuto falar com ela segundo a que la sensação estranha que estava sentido essa semana agora utau liga dizendo que alguma coisa aconteceu com ikuto , amu não deixa utau termina a última frases e diz.

– utau eu já estou indo para ir agora . - amu

– mais amu... tun tun tun ... – amu desliga.

–Peter sem entender nada pergunta o que aconteceu para amu só apenas diz.

– tenho que sair por favor treinador chame um taxi e tanto eu vou me troca para ir no hospital.

– amu... – seu treinador ao chama .

– sei treinador eu desapontei você a senhorita mishiro desculpem. - me mais isso e importado prometo quando eu volta eu explico tudo.- amu para enfrente para a porta e abri olha para trais dar um pequeno sorriso para Peter e sair para se troca , terminado de se troca amu pega o taxis que foi chamando para ela e se leva direto para o hospital que ikuto se encontrava , ao chegar no hospital amu pergunta para a recepcionista se podia entra no quarto de ikuto , a recepcionista olho para amu percebeu que seu rosto aparentava preocupada e assuntada , assim que a recepcionista líbero amu , amu foi correndo disparada para o quarto de ikuto a entra no quarto amu se depara com utau ao lado da cama chorando .

– ikuto já me deixe eu te amo você e o único irmão que eu tenho . – utau chorando ao lado da cama .

Amu fico paralisada não sabia o que dizer na sua frente ver um lindo rapais de olhos de safira abraçado sua Irma amu repiro fundo e disse .

– ikuto é você mesmo finamente você acordo . – amu quase chorando.

O jovem olho para jovem que estava chorando na porta , ele parecia meio confuso ver a jovem chorando , utau que esta chorando ao lado de seu irmão se levando que ia busca alguma coisa para beber deixado amu e ikuto apenas sois, amu não conseguia dizer nada ate tomo coragem foi ate ikuto.

–ikuto fico feliz por você te a cortado .- amu olha para o pescoço de ikuto e ver a chave pendurada em seus pescoço as cousa sumia uma luz que vinha da chave.

– Desculpem mais que é você ? . – diz ikuto.

– ikuto... sou eu amu você não lembra de min . – amu olha para baixo e segura suas mão com forca .

– me desculpem não lembro de você . – diz ikuto.

Amu começo a chora na frente de ikuto com a dor no coração que acabo de senti a pessoa que amava não se lembrava dela o que seria dela , amu estava perdida em seus pensamentos ate escuta uma pequena risada sarcástica que ikuto começo a soltar .

– kkkkkkkkkkkk você tinha ver sua cara quando eu disse eu não lembrava de você .-ikuto chorava de ir .

Amu olho confusa e logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo .

– que disser que você lembra de min e me vais de palhaça seu baka baka baka – amu começa a bater no ikuto .

– CALMA calma amu meu corpo esta fraco de mais. – diz ikuto segurado os brancos de amu para ela para de bater nele , ikuto consegui que amu para de bater dele puxando ela para mais perto dele ficando seus rosto um próximo um do outro .

– i—ku—to ta fazendo seu baka. – pergunta amu.

– eu penas nada só vou fazer isso . – ikuto se aproxima do rosto de amu dar um sorriso e beija deixado ela sei ação nem uma .

Quando paro o beijo amu fico vermelha não sabia na onde fiava a cara .

– você fica muito lindo quando esta corada amu-clan. – dis ikuto sorrindo.

– baka e claro eu fiquei vermelha você me beijo sei mais sei menos .

– quer dizer eu não posso beijar minha própria namorada agora ?

– Namorada ? – amu vermelha

– isso mesmo que você ouviu aparte de agora você ser tonar minha namorada oficialmente.

Ikuto puxa amu para dar outro beijo o beijo vai ficado mais intenso entre os dois sei importa na onde estava o momento tudo que ir portava era para os dois eles estavam junto nesse momento o beijo foi importando por utau tossindo .

– eu sei que fez um bom tempo eu meu irmão estava em coma não mais vocês nos não precisa de atacar aqui no hospital você pode deixa para outra hora e outro local .- diz utau .

– Desculpa utau .- disse amu vermelha dos per a cabeça .

– utau você e estraga prazer . – diz ikuto

Utau e ikuto amu conversa esse tempo sobre o que ikuto ia fazer já que volto ikuto decidiu volta a mora no Japão já que estava namorado com amu não queria fica longe dela nem mais um momento amu estava sem palavras ate o momento ser quebrado quando o telefone de amu toca era seus treinador mando amu volta rápido para o ginásio dizendo era importante .

– como assim treinador importa de .

– estuda amu quando eu foi busca os resultados final você saiu morrendo deixa eu explica você fico entra as 3 lugar no mundial .

– o que eu fiquei entre as 3 lugar do mundial eu escutei isso direito ? .

– é isso mesmo menina você consegui os jurados acharão sua performance maravilhados a com o descuido no final você perdeu 2500 posto que podia ter ficado em primeiro lugar , agora corra para kA você recebe sua premiação . – diz Peter

Amu não sobe o que dizer consegui fica em 3 lugar no mundial mesmo tendo sua queda .

– Gomen ikuto e utau mais tenho que volta rápido para o ginásio . – disse amu.

– prometo assim que sai de La eu volto para tiver ikuto.

– amu vai para o ginásio e vai para o hotel descansar .

– mais...

– nada de mais vai descansar amanhã já vou esta de alta vou para minha casa e a jeito umas coisas se você tiver livre amanha vai em casa amanha te passo o endereço pelo o celular ok.

– hum ok e tão ate mais ikuto e utau .

Amu vai para o ginásio recebe sua premiação de pois da premiação amu explica o motivo que saiu correndo da que le jeito deu treinador não a creditou quando amu falo que foi ver seu namorado no hospital Peter começo a chora dizendo que o por que amu não conto para ele esta namorado já que ele a conhece deis de pequena cuida igual que fosse sua filha de pois que Peter se calmo amu volto para hotel descasas , de manha cedo como combinado amu não tinha nada para fazer , olho em seu celular estava o endereço do apartamento do ikuto , amu chamo o taxi e mostro o endereço para o motorritas que de pois de 25 minutos de taxi amu estava enfrente ao apartamento de ikuto .

Amu foi ate o interfone e toco de pois de 1 minuto ikuto li pera o portão para amu pode entra de pois amu vai ate o levados vai ate o andar 5 vai ate a porta 53, que indicava na onde ikuto morava ao chegar na porta amu aperta a companhia e ikuto abre a porta amu fico corada ao ver ikuto sei blusa uma calca ikuto dar um pequeno sorriso e pede para amu fica a vontade , amu com vergonha por ver ikuto sei blusa aparecia seu corpo de um homem bem definido , amu entro em seu apartamento sei dizer nada por esta meia que nervosa , ikuto percebeu o que amu estava corada e decidiu quebra o clima tenso .

– a parti de amanha vou começa arruma minha coisas para volta mora no Japão .- diz ikuto .

– sabe o tempo isso vai levar para você fazer a mudança para o Japão .- disse amu.

– entre duas semanas eu acho e amu tenho um pedido para você ?

– um- PE—dido ? – amu vermelha

– sim assim eu volta para o Japão você gostaria de mora comigo ?

– mo—mo-ra com você ikuto mais eu não posso deixa ami .

– e claro que você não vai deixa ami ela também vem com você .

Ikuto vai ate amu pega ela no colo e leva ate o sofá sentado .

– ikuto ?

– que foi não posso também de pegar agora .?

– não e isso e que .

Amu e interrompida quando ikuto beija o beijo e tão intenso entre o dois que só separarão por falta de ar ,ikuto começa a beijar o pescoço de amu deixado cada beijo um rastro de amor.

– ikuto para com isso . – disse amu corada .

– so por que eu comecei a , não vou deixa o meu serviço pela metade . – disse ikuto dão sedutor .

( Nota : Aqui vai ter um pequeno hentai para minhas leitoras pervertidas =D )

–ikuto começa se aproxima de amu novamente dar um beijo na testa de amu e diz.

– se você acha não estava preparada tudo bem amu deixa outra. ocasião - dis ikuto suavemente nos ouvindo de amu .

Amu não sabia o que dizer nessa hora ela estava se confortado em sua menti.

–" kyaa eu não sei o que eu vou disser baka só disser para ele você não quer ele vai entender e ISS eu vou disser ".

– ikuto eu não quero e que ...

– e o que amu-clan .- pergunta ikuto.

– eu... eu quero .- amu fala sei percebe o que disse sua palavra pulasse da sua boca .

–" Bakaaaaaaaaaa acabo de fala não era isso eu queria disser kyaaaaa."

Ikuto dar um pequeno sorriso e puxa amu pela cintura deixado a mais perto começa a beijar o pescoço dela , ate amu soltei um pequeno gemido , ikuto olho para amu sorriu maliciosamente se levanto do sofá pego amu no colo .

– ikuto já ta fazendo ?.

– não dar para se movimenta muito no sofá , vou levar você para o quarto bem melhor .

– mais mais não disse ontem o seu corpo estava franco a inda .?

–ontem estava hoje já e outro assunto. – ikuto leva amu ate seu quarto com calma ele coloca ela na cama deita sobre ela com cuidado não machuca-la ikuto começa beija-la ikuto se levada começa puxa a blusa da amu a retirando revelado seu sutiã perto .

– ikuto para de me em cara assim eu não gosto .

– por que já te vi antes sei como e seu corpo .

– hentai aquilo no banheiro foi acidente eu não sabia que você podia ver .

Ikuto apenas sorriu e volto a beijar amu começa a descer o seu pescoço vai ate sua barriga com suas Mao livre ikuto retira o sutiã de amu revelando seus seios regidos ikuto aproveita para abocanha lós e quando sua outra mão acariciava outro amu era muito cessível aos toques de ikuto ,e amu gemia com os toques .

– Ahhh ...Iku...to .

– amu você assim gemendo o meu nome esta cada vez me deixado louco.- disse ikuto sussurrando nos ouvindo de amu .

Ikuto começa beijar amu novamente seu pescoço e de sento seus beijos ate a barriga de amu com as duas Mao livre ele começa a puxa saia que amu estava usado com saia ikuto retira sua casinha jogando as duas pesas de roupa longe continuando o beijo ikuto vai ate o feminidade de amu começa a chupa-la.

– iku...to ahhhh . – amu gemia

Ikuto para e se levanta dar um sorriso gentil e neigo ele se estica para abri gaveta do criando mudo estava do lado da cama retirando uma camisinha de dentro da gaveta , ikuto retiras suas calcas revelado seu membro. Duro coloca a camisinha .

lkuto se abaixa, levantando as pernas dela com calma vai penetrado, Amu sentir uma dor mais misturado com prazer invadido segurava as mão entre o lições de vele gentil ikuto penetro maus fundo amu senti forte dor soltado um gemidos logo que passava dor.

– Amu você esta bem ? –disse preocupado vento amu cair umas lagrima de seu rosto

– tudo bem lkuto não se preocupe..

– eu te machuquei muito amu..? – não só apenas eu estol feliz por esta com você -sorrindo para lkuto .

– é te dizer que eu TE AMO .. IKUTO

– Amu... eu também te amo - baixando cabeça beijá-la sei sair dentro dela

Com calma de vagar lkuto começa vai... vem penetrado ate amu se acostuma começa aumenta sua velocidade chegado no final os dois gozando de prazer lkuto cai com calma não machuca La amu mal conseguia fala os dois de tão ofegastes que estavam.

( Nota o hentai acabo pode ler ao normal .)

Duas semanas se passo ikuto estava volto do para o Japão sua casa da estava arrumada , amu começo mora com ikuto ami também não deixa sua casa parada amu resolveu coloca-la para alugar , as noticias correm pelo o mundo mudas fãs de ikuto ficarão em joguem por descobri que ele esta namorado com amu o que não agrado nada suas fãs , com o tempo amu foi reconhecida por não ser mais a que La garota fria mais sim por ser uma mulher quente sorridente , muito comenta que foi o amor que a transformo assim que ikuto mudou amu.

Sabe Peter e Senhorita Mishiro bom os dois começarão a namora de pois de um tempo , o pior amu não tinha que mais atura o mal humor de Mishiro a senhora chata e rude anda muito feliz de pois que começo a namora com Peter .

Amu término o último ano de colegial ser formo bom as competição de patinação ela não largo continuar adispuda os campeonato , uma pequena desvio do destino amu vai ter que para de patinar um tempo.

Uma semana antes da formatura amu estava sentido mal foi no hospital para sua surpresa o envelope que estava na mão era uma grade noticia .

– " e agora como eu vou dar essa noticia para ele a Kami-sama me ajuda."

Amu entra em casa retira seus sapatos e avisa que chego , como era uma da tarde ami estava na escola amu estava parada uma semana por não senti bem e tao seu treinador mando ela fica de reposo ate ela senti melhor , amu ia subir as escadas para no meio do caminho escutado uma voz a chama-la .

– amu como foi La ?

– bom e ikuto eu tenho uma noticia para de dar não sei você vai gosta mais...

– amu me diz esta me deixando preocupado .

– bom o medico me disse esse sintomas não e doença nada e que eu... eu estou...gravi... – amu fala baixinho sua última frase foi o suficiente que ikuto escuda se , abriu um sorriso enorme .

Ikuto vai ate amu que estava de cabeça baixa a segura seus rosto tanto um pequeno beijo em sua testa .

– Da qui para frente vamos ser mais do que namorados vamos ser uma família amu.. – diz ikuto beijado amu.

Sei importa com o futuro o mais importado que eles estava justos mais que duas pessoas apaixonada um grade futura aguardava eles e um novo ser esta para chegar em breve receber todo amor desse casal.

[ Fim ]


End file.
